One Shot
by Joyal
Summary: He's been given another chance to save her life. But what could happen if he developed feelings for his enemy - his '20 year old' enemy. Daniel/Wilhelmina
1. Everybody Hurts

**Title: **One Shot

**Summary: **_He's been given another chance to save her life. But what could happen if he developed feelings for his enemy - his '20 year old' enemy. Daniel/Wilhelmina ~_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any the characters used in the story.

**Chapter 1: Everybody Hurts**

"So what you're telling me is that Daniel went out to meet out with this Tyrone Q, who is a new designer.. And let me get this right, he didn't tell me?" she narrowed her eyes. Betty took the seat in front of Wilhelmina, as she couldn't take the pressure anymore. She tried avoiding her eyes, but her gaze seemed to be everywhere. Marc laughed, stood next to Wilhelmina, doing his usual cleaning of her figurines and other stuff there.

"Well, Daniel can handle it. And you have better things to do." Betty arranged her glasses.

"You really think Daniel could secure this deal?"

"Yes. Tyrone seems really nice and..."

"That's not how it works Betty, you know it."

"Daniel can do it. I trust him.." she smiled, and Wilhelmina smirked.

"Of course you do, he's paying you." Marc chuckled and Wilhelmina sighed.

"Where is he meeting him anyway?" she lifted a brow, looking bored.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell.." she looked away. But it didn't really work because Wilhelmina just stood straight in front of her, looking down her, so she stood up and took a step backwards.

"Spill it Betty." she crossed her arms together, glaring at Betty.

"Oh no! Betty! You must tell her if you don't want to face the consequences." Marc said, slightly over reacting.

"Uhh.. Well, Daniel is meeting Tyrone at.." she felt her hands sweating so she fiddled with the end of her multicolored blouse. "He's at Tyrone Q's place. Tyrone wanted to meet up there.. I don't know the exact address, but I think it's on Daniel's desk." she finished looking down. Feeling guilty for telling the enemy. Wilhelmina had her traditional smirk on.

"Marc." Marc knew exactly what she meant, so he ran to Daniel's office, messing up his desk to find the address that was written on a post-it, he kissed it and ran to Wilhelmina's office.

"Here ya go boss."

"Betty, you may leave now."

When Betty left. Marc looked at her.

"So, do you want me to come with you?"

"That won't be necessary Marc." she said and asked Marc to ring the driver as she grabbed her coat and bag and left the room.

--

"So, I've been here for 15 minutes Tyrone, when do I get to see your designs you called us about? I have to say the images you sent were just magnificent! We cannot wait to get you in to Mode." said Daniel, who was sat stood opposite Tyrone Q.

For a gay man, he had a very different fashion sense, you wouldn't even think that he was gay, black trousers, white shirt inside his black leather jacket. He looks more like a bouncer. But it doesn't matter to Daniel, he's good and that's all he needed.

"Tyrone? Are you with me? When can I see the designs?" he didn't get anything. Tyrone just stood there, looking uninterested and fiddling with something on his back. Daniel turned to look around, getting annoyed now.

"If you want, I'd just go... You're wasting my time." Daniel started to walk away when Tyrone didn't even bother to say something.

"Mr Meade." he called out.

"I knew you wouldn't turn down an offe--" his words stopped as he turned around only to come face to face with Tyrone's gun.

"What the hell is this?"

"This Daniel Meade, is revenge for the death of my sister."

"What? I don't know you, who the hell is your sister?" Daniel asked calmly, since he saw that Tyrone was getting angrier.

"I would watch my language Daniel. My sister, oh how can you remember her? You had lots of other women after her. Jess Davy. A model at Mode. You went out with her for two weeks, then after that you never called her again. She tried contacting you, but you being a cocky, arrogant man whore, you never acknowledged her. You only thought of her as your sex toy. Someone you could ring up when you feel like getting laid."

"I swear I didn't mean to! Why are you doing this?"

"My sister loved you. She loved you more than her own life Daniel! Do you hear me? She killed herself, she said she'd rather die than see you with other women." Tyrone pointed the gun closer to Daniel's face, Daniel wanted to step back but he couldn't since Daniel's other hand was around his collar, he had a tight hold of him there.

--

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,_

_When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on_

_Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

They both turned to their right side when they heard Wilhelmina's voice. "Oh there you are Daniel! What the hell is this place, and who is that man..." she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the gun pointed at Daniel, "Pointing a gun.." her eyes widened, the gun moved from Daniel to her. She wanted to run, but her feet were just glued to the ground.

"Don't get her involved." he hissed between gritted teeth.

When Wilhelmina saw the guy holding the gun turned to Daniel, she took it as the perfect time to run away. She turned quick on her heels and tried to run, but she didn't get very far before she heard two gun shots being fired.

--

"I swear to God Betty, I will kill your boss when I see him." Marc said, as he and Betty rushed to the room where they were told to go.

They just heard the news about Wilhelmina being brought to the hospital, apparently her condition was critical. They stopped when they saw Daniel sat on floor, opposite the door of the operation room, he had his knees up to his chest and his head was buried in his arms. Betty rushed to him immediately and she was about to hug him when Daniel spoke up.

"I should be the one in there. Not her. Not her Betty.."

"Daniel.." Betty couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Marc stood watching them, he didn't feel sorry for Daniel, he only felt rage and hatred. He lifted his head up and closed his eyes, when he realized how bad things had gotten. Just to see Daniel there on the floor, crying his eyes out because his enemy had been shot. And who said you shouldn't feel sorry for your enemy.

"Daniel." called Marc.

Daniel looked up slowly.

"If something happened to Wilhelmina, you will pay." he said before walking away. Daniel sighed.

"It's gonna be okay. She's a strong woman Daniel." Betty said, trying to make things better. But the truth was, none of it was getting better.

They waited and waited for someone to come out of the operation room. Someone to tell them that Wilhelmina was indeed going to survive.

--

In the operation room, one light filled the room, the light of the lamp that was shone directly at Wilhelmina's body. Doctors and nurses worked together, passing equipments to each other, the sound of the monitors could be heard too. Monitor lines going up and down, their numbers going down, the life line turning straighter and straighter. Doctors communicating with just eye contact and exactly knowing what was going on.

--

"Oh my god Marc! What happened to my mother?!" Nico rushed over to Marc who was in the reception since he couldn't take all that was happening near the operation room. He just looked at Nico with a tired, sad expression.

"Nico." he said.

"Is she okay? Oh God, Marc, please tell me she's okay!" she put her hands on her face to stop the tears from coming out.

"No news yet Nico. I'm sorry.." he said and went to hug the girl.

"Where is she?"

"Still in the operation room."

"Take me there."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Marc, my mother is in there, and I want to know what's going on. I'm not gonna let my stupid fear get in the way."

Marc nodded and asked Nico to follow him.

--

_'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends_

_Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand_

_If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

Marc and Nico stopped when they saw Daniel and Betty stood opposite a doctor the came out of the operation room. Their emotions gave it all away, Betty was teary-eyed, her mouth still formed an 'O', while Daniel leaned back on the wall, his hands were formed into a fist and tears fell from his eyes too. Betty stood still and turned her head to see Marc with Nico, her tears flowed heavier and she closed her eyes, walking towards Wilhelmina's assistant and daughter.

She put a hand on Nico and Marc's shoulder, while she shook her head and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"I'm sorry." she said. Marc bit his bottom lip to stop his tears, but it didn't work, Betty saw this and gave him a hug. He didn't return the hug as he was still shocked, he looked over to Nico who put a hand on her face and looked down on the floor, hiding her tears. Betty pulled away from Marc and lifted Nico's chin up, she saw the tears in the girl's eyes and she remembered herself from Nico. Remembered the time when her mother was the one in Wilhelmina's shoes.

She pulled Nico for a hug and she felt her hugged back. Marc just watched them, after that he looked over to Daniel who straightened himself, and then he saw Daniel looking at him. He wanted to ran to Daniel and beat the hell out of him until he was satisfied. Until he got what he deserved. Seconds later, he saw Daniel running away.

--

Daniel ran past the three of them. He wasn't sure where he was going, but all he wanted to do was to get away. He wanted to clear his mind, not that it was gonna be clear for the rest of his life. It was his fault. The doctor might not have said that she was dead, but the words 'life support', was enough to say that she was indeed dead.

He asked himself, 'What would his life be like, now that Wilhelmina's gone?' it doesn't seem real to him. It was his fault. His conscience was eating him up.

Daniel saw a rather old building. He was sure it was a church. He went in and sat on one of the chairs. He was alone in there. He sat right in the front. He wouldn't call himself religious, but his belief in God was still enough for him to go to church once or twice a year. Last time he was in church, he prayed or Wilhelmina to be gone. And wow that came true.

This time though, he prayed to have her back. He wanted her back, no matter what it takes. He did the sign of the cross and sat back on the chair, his head still in his hands.

Minutes later - _he passed out._

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Everybody hurts. You are not alone _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Right, so firstly - this story is going to be really, really different from all the other lovely Danimina stories out there. You don't believe me? Well do because this is AU and here we will have a young Wilhelmina and a present Daniel.

I can't give tell you some more because it will really spoil the story, so just sit tight and enjoy the ride (well.. whatever xD)

First chapter: I just thought I'd include Nico for all Nico lovers out there, esp to williedearest :), and yeah, this was just a starter and I guess a filler in for what happened. Thanks to Jaz () for the encouragement too, ly girl.

_BTW, the idea was originally from an old story I've read, not UB related or anything - so thank you to DG for her incredible story plot. 3_

And for all HIL readers, don't worry, I will never leave that story out._  
_

_Next chapter: will be titled Guardian Angel - yea the title really says it all. XD  
_


	2. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 2 : Guardian Angel**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face _

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel couldn't help but laughed at what he was hearing, not laugh as if it was funny, maybe it was a little, but he was still quite upset. All was just so cliché to him. With him going to church, praying for some impossible wish to come true, then passing out, only to find himself in a blinding white room, with some kind of angel woman in front of him. Obviously the angel was as typical as the white room, she wore a long white gown, her hair was long and blonde, blue eyed and her voice was soft and calm, well like all angels really.

In one word, he was confused.

Yes, he did wish for some kind of miracle on Wilhelmina's condition, but to be face to face with some angel? Seriously? Maybe all of it was a dream.

"No, this is not a dream. So are you ready to go?" the angel practically sang out in her 'oh so holy voice.'

"No... I don't have a clue what I'm gonna do." he answered in return.

The angel sighed, annoyed with him. .

"Let's go through this again shall we Daniel? All you have to do in exchange for Wilhelmina's life is to go back down there.." the angel looked down.

"New York.." he said.

"No, Earth."

"Earth? Why, where the hell am I?"

"Not the point Daniel... Anyway, as you know all this wouldn't have happened if Wilhelmina stayed away from the magazine industry. Your family's company."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm basically saying that she would have been a better person if she just stayed away from your company." she informed him

"Oh. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"In exchange for your wish, I will send you back to the happier times of her life. All I want you to do is to make sure that she stays away from the magazine industry."

"You're not only doing this for my wish are you? You want her on the good side too." he said and smiled.

"That too." the angel rolled her eyes. "Is that a deal?"

"I want more in return." he said and got a weird look from the angel, "if you don't mind." he added.

"Fine. I have to think of that, I'll tell you at the end when you completed your mission."

"I hope you're not just messing with me." he said sincerely.

"Don't be silly. She will live along full life during her lifetime and you on yours." She said while patting him on the back. Daniel swatted her hands away and sighed.

"What if she doesn't want her life to change? What if she loves her current life now? She does, I'm sure she does."

"You're being ridiculous, the only thing she loves is her job. She fought for her place so much that she didn't realize what she'd become. She's lost her family, her daughter, the love of her life, in simple words, she's alone and miserable. Don't you ever think why she takes her anger out on people. Especially you." she nodded at Daniel.

Daniel thought of it for a while. He wasn't just messing with his life, he's also messing with Wilhelmina's life too.

"Fine, but you promise she will live a full life, right?" he asked. He figured he really had no other option. The angel nodded her head 'yes' to his question.

"Are you ready now? I have a meeting with God in a few.." she said cheerfully. She opened up a door from the side of the room and started pushing Daniel towards it.

"Wa-wait! One more thing." Daniel said with his hands gripping the side of the door and his feet spread wide, to keep him from him going all the way out the door.

"Yes?" the angel asked still sound pleasant but slightly irritated.

"Will Willie remember me?" he asked, slightly hoping she would.

"No, how could she. But you will remember her. You will remember everything. Things that happened on earth before our encounter and you'll remember this too. You'll remember everything." She said with a smile before shoving Daniel out the white, heavenly room and letting him free fall down to earth.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Right, so I thought I'd update this soon since the first chapter didn't exactly explain what the story is about. Hopefully this chapter gave more information. Oh and don't you just love fantasy! I do... (maybe just me then..)

**Anyway, R&R :)**

**Lyrics used is from _Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_**


	3. Silly Boy

**Chapter 3: Silly Boy**

_You`re callin' me more than ever now that we`re done_

_Two keys back to my place, we were having no fun _

Willie felt her lips lock with his. She couldn't help but smile at how understanding he was being about this whole sex thing. She wasn't ready and he respected that. And Willie respected him for not pushing her to her limits.

Willie smiled as he laid her down on the bed. It was warm and fuzzy and to her it smelt of him. They continued kissing and groping a little here and there. Willie had no problem with this but as soon as she felt a tiny tug at her shorts and a breeze she stopped dead in her tracks. Pushing him off a little.

"What do you think your doing Troy?" Willie asked while he continued kissing her. He muffled something but was unclear because of her own lips in his. Anger built up in Willie as he ignored her. She felt his fingers trace around her panties and then slide in. That was it! She bit down hard on Troy's lips. She could instantly taste his blood on her lips but at least it sent him sprawling off the bed and off her. Job well done.

"Damn it Wil!" he said while rubbing his lower lip, "What did I do?" he asked, his blue eyes full of anger. Willie shook her head at how dumb he can be at times.

"Think about it. What did we discuss last night?" she asked as she stood up on the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"How sexy you look with no pants on?" he questioned as he made a pout face.

"Wrong. Guess again!" Willie said sternly but inside she wanted to go jump on him and kiss his swollen lip.

"The no sex thing?" he asked again while running a hand along his blonde hair. Willie nodded her head yes and walked over to where Troy was stood, still holding on to his lips.

"But we weren't even having sex. Just having a little fun." he pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Willie's waist and pulled her close.

"I know, but still.." Willie said with a lost of words. Troy bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He kept his lips there for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Fine. Let's get some breakfast, I can hear you're hungry" He offered as he grabbed Willie's hand and led her to his kitchen. Willie followed with a smirk on her lips. She thought of how sweet he was.

_You comin with those corny lines_

_Can't live without me _

"Here sit down madam." Troy said as he pulled out the chair for her. She took a seat.

"Mademoiselle." she smirked.

"What will you have?" he asked as he went over to the counter with a smile.

"You pick." She said as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"No baby. You choose! This was supposed to be like a fancy restaurant and I'm your waiter!" he said kind of disappointed in Willie for not playing along.

"Fine. Give me your special. And if this was a restaurant I highly doubt they would let me in with just my panties on." She said while laughing at how stupidly dumb her boyfriend was acting.

"Well it's my restaurant and I wouldn't have it any other way.'' He said while starting to make French toast. A peaceful moment of silence pasted by as Willie sat on the chair and Troy cooked. She got an uneasy feeling. Every time Troy was quiet he was thinking about something that was troubling him.

"Here you go. Your bill is staying the night here with me tonight." He said as he sat her plate in front of her and then seated himself across from her. She just laughed.

"Don't you think your price is a little high?" she questioned as she took a giant bit but half of it fell down her white t-shirt. "Oops." She said with a smile that meant she was embarrassed.

"Nah it's a fair price 'cos of the mess your making." He said while laughing. Then another moment of silence passed over them.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Willie asked as she finished her food, "And don't tell me nothing.. 'Cos we both know that's bullshit"

"Well, see it's about the whole sex thing, Wil" He said as he put down his fork. She rolled her eyes. "It's not that I can't wait or anything. I just don't understand why I have to. You've down it with a bunch of other guys so I don't see why you don't want to do it with me unless you don't like me." He said extremely faster than normal.

"What are you trying ask? Why am I not being a slut? You're impossible! I thought you understood that I wanted our relationship to be special and not just some fast moving fling!" Willie said as she walked into his bedroom and pulled on her shorts. Troy followed closely behind her, rolling his eyes at her usual hissy fit.

"That's not what I meant. See babe, this is why I didn't want to say anything." He said as he tried to grab a hold of Willie but she was moving to quick.

"Where the hell did you put my keys?" Willie yelled as she marched around the living room.

"Right here. But you're not getting them until I say so!" Troy said dangling them just out of her reach.

"Is this a challenge?" Willie asked as she grabbed for them. Each time Troy would hold them higher out of her reach. About after ten time Willie decided to try something else.

"This is so stupid and immature Troy. Be a man and give me my keys!" she ordered. He shook his head no. Willie then tackled Troy so hard he was sent falling to the floor on his butt which sent the keys flying. She dashed over and grabbed the keys and was at the door until Troy grabbed her around her waist and twirled her around until they were near the couch and tossed her lightly onto it.

"You're not going anywhere until this is fixed." He said as he sat on her. She rolled her eyes and shoved him hard and went running for her car. She could hear him call out to her but she was still angry. How could he forget everything, forget the deal they made the night before. He was so calm and understand then. Willie knew she was probably over reacting but this meant a lot to her, he meant a lot to her.

Willie turned up her music and was playing with the radio till she found her station. She happened to look up just in time. She stopped her car real fast and had a little freak out attack before she slowly got out of the car to check on the man she almost hit.

What kind of _idiot _just stands there when a car is coming for them?

_Why you acting silly boy?_

_Silly boy boy (boy boy)_

_Acting acting silly boy?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well I thought it's about time for Willie :P

R&R :)


	4. Stuck With Each Other

**Chapter 4: Stuck With Each Other**

_You can think you can get free_

_You think you won't need me_

_That you're gonna get you somethin' better_

_But you know that we're in this forever_

Willie walked over to were the man was still standing, bewildered eyes and a puzzling smile. As she approached the man she could see many expressions going through his face. One of confusion, relief, concentration, and another confused look passed through, all before she even totally reached him. As she got closer to him, she couldn't help but smile a weary smile. His built was hot, considering he was about thirty, Willie guessed but it wasn't his looks that made her smile, it was something about his presence, like she knew him. But she knew that was impossible. Or was it?

"Is there something wrong with you? Ugh, I mean are you okay?" She questioned while biting on her lower lip. She didn't want to sound rude.

"Y-yea. I'm just a little lost." His voice said smoothly. His voice and smile seeming sure while one of his eye's showed a hint of unsureness.

"Oh. Well what are you looking for. Maybe I could help you out?" Willie said with a wide smile on her face. She felt kind of bad for the poor, cute man. Daniel was taken a back by this, young Wilhelmina Slater wanted to help him. What a complete opposite of the older Wilhelmina he knows.

"Um- well the thing is" he started to say but was interrupted by a car honking behind Willie's car.

"Oh I have to move my car." She said as she headed back for her car. She noticed the man wasn't following her.

"Are you not coming along?" She asked and then the man nodded.

It didn't dawn on Willie that she had just invited a complete stranger into her car with her. Oh well, she shrugged, nothing she could do about it now. She started driving and looked over at the man, "Call me Willie."

"I'm Daniel" He said with a smile.

--

Daniel sat in silence as he watched Willie drove. She must of forgotten what they had been talking about he figured, because she hadn't said nothing else about where he needed to go.

Since no one was talking, he took this chance to figure out his story. He's supposed to be meeting a friend. Lost the directions was his only problem. That was the story he was going to tell this girl. This girl who was obviously Wilhelmina, so freakin' weird!

He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked just like the other Wilhelmina, yet different. In more of an innocent way he supposed, and she seemed a lot nicer. Thank God for that.

He took his chance and studied her from head to toe. She was wearing some black flip-flop with red ribbons tied on them. She had slender mocha legs and red shorts with a little white t-shirt on. She had lots of eye liner on but was smudged around the sides. Her brown-blonde hair was thrown into a messy bun. He thought of how the Wilhelmina he knew would never go out of her house, appearing like this. She had piercing all up and down her ears. He continued to look at her, trying to figure out what made her look so different.

_Baby, we're stuck with each other_

_Stuck with each other_

"Excuse me!" Willie said hostilely. Daniel's face turned hot. She probably thought he was some old man checking her out. He hadn't meant it like that. Though she looked quite hot. But focus on the mission Daniel, you're not here to try get it on with her, he reminded himself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I was trying to figure out who you reminded me of."

"Oh, did you figure it out yet?" she asked while raising an eyebrow. He couldn't exactly tell if she was buying his story.

"Yeah, one of my old friend." Daniel said, his smile slowly fading.

"Oh, are you two close?" She asked thinking something had happened.

"Well, we're not exactly the best of friends, there was never a day when we didn't argue, I called her a bitch, he called me a man whore. But I guess every relationship is different. Not only that she blackmailed a lot of people to get her ways. She's very self centered and she seduced guys in all kinds of ways to get what she wanted. " Daniel said while thinking back on some of the times. It made him laugh a little.

"Damn, she sounds like a pain. I might look like her, but I'm not like that you know?" she said. He couldn't help but bust out laughing at this. How ironic was that.

"What I'm not like that!" she protested to his laughter.

"Sure, if you say so." He said while still smiling.

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" Willie questioned while pulling into a nearby McDonalds.

"She's going to get a new life. I mean like change her old ways and I guess be nice." He said still smiling.

"Oh do you miss her?" Willie asked again, with an innocent look on her face.

"A little. I kinda get used to all our daily arguments, I missed that."

"Huh. You two sound like a married couple"

"I-I never really thought about it. I," He stopped as Willie began to order to large fries and two cokes.

"What you mean you never thought about it?" she spoke once she was done ordering.

"Well we had a special relationship. I guess we never really said we were friends. But she would always come help me out, even though she would usually make herself the hero, but we're good together when we're getting on."

"Awww, you sound like such a cute couple. Always fighting and acting like you two didn't care but secretly, you do. I would love to have a relationship like that." She said as she paid for the food.

"We didn't have a relationship; we didn't have any of that things going on!" Daniel denied, looking embarassed. Maybe it was a little funny hearing those words coming out from her own mouth, but it embarassed him since he's the one who could remember everything.

"Sorry, your right. I'm just a stupid teenage girl who doesn't know anything about love. Here. This is all I could afford." She said as she handed him the fries and the drink.

"Thanks. Sorry for that, I just don't like talking about it that's all." He felt bad. Bad that this little girl was analyzing his actions and mistaking them for something they weren't. Bad that this little girl was thinking that love had ever been kind to him. Bad that he snapped at this little girl who had no idea who he was but was still helping him out and buying his food. This little girl who was Wilhelmina.

"No, it's cool. If it makes you feel better you can ask me questions." She said while smiling. He laughed a little, the Wilhelmina he knew would never be this forgiving.

"It's okay."

"No, I insist! Ask me something!"

"How old are you?"

"19, turning 20. Now ask me something else?"

"How about you just tell me something."

"Um, well I have a friend too." She started but then paused.

"Well, um that's good to know." Daniel said while looking at her strangely. What a blonde.

"Not like that. You didn't let me finish. I had a friend who died. She was in a car wreck that happened about a year ago. She was my bestest friend in the whole world. Her and her brother, Troy." Willie said with a little smile.

"I'm so sorry.."

"I'm okay now, don't worry," she said shaking her head, "Now where did you need to go again?" Daniel smiled but then panicky thought of a place.

_Ain't nothin we can do_

_We stuck in love with each other_

_

* * *

_

_Song is Stuck With Each Other by Shontelle feat. Akon._

_**A/N**:_ Don't ask me why, but I'm finding this story a lot easier to update than HIL. But don't worry, I will update HIL very soon too :P

Anyway, about this chapter - aww, don't you just love lil Willie with oldie Daniel? xD kidding. I'm gonna shut up now.

Review if you can, I enjoy reading them.


	5. Fall Away

**Chapter 5: Fall Away**

_You swear you recall nothing at all_

_That could make you come back down_

_You made up your mind to leave it all behind_

Daniel ran a sweaty hand through his hair as he studied his surroundings cautiously as Willie drove easily through the cars and down the streets. It was weird for Daniel to be in a surrounding he wasn't familiar with. He was raised in New York, and here he was in Los Angeles with his future enemy.

"So did you figure out where you needed to meet your friend?"

"There. I'm pretty sure that's where we're suppose to be meeting." Daniel said pointing to some random restaurant.

"Okay," Willie said as she pulled to the side, "Well I guess this is it. You don't live around here do you?"

"Nope. I live a couple hours away and thought it would be a good idea to ride the bus here." Daniel said with a smile as he lied through his teeth. He slowly got out the door but as he was getting out Willie handed him a little piece of paper.

"In case you get lost or stranded. Just call me and I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

"Thanks." Daniel said and shut the door gently. He stood there until she drove away. Once she was out of sight, he headed straight for the little store, since he was hungry. Luckily the angel thought of giving him some money.

After Daniel bought a packet of chips from the store, he strolled along the sidewalks. He was thankful that Willie had made it so easy for him to find her and that she had basically asked him to call her once he was finished with his "businesses" or at least that's how Daniel understood it.

Well he hoped that's what she meant because he was definitely going to be calling her this afternoon. Daniel spotted a pool hall and decided that's where he'd spend his free day.

--

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

Willie pulled up to her parent's massive, white mansion house.

She had moved out at the beginning of the summer with the help of her father. She didn't plan on letting him make the payments forever, just until school started again. It was her senior year and she figured she should start getting serious about actually growing up but not until summer was over.

"Mom? Dad?" Willie shouted as she walked through the big, classy halls. There was no response. So she pulled out her phone only to discover she had four missed calls. All from Troy. She decided to ignore his calls, and then dialed for her mom's number.

"Hello?" she heard her mom say.

"Where are you?" Willie said slightly annoyed. "Did you forget about our plans today?"

"No, honey I did not. You were late so I left without you." Her mom pleasantly said.

"Right, okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes. See ya." She said as she headed out the door and to the spa.

--

Daniel had been so bored for the past…half hour. Where was all the action in this time? It wouldn't be so bad if he had a place to sit back and relax, not on a bar stool watching TV and drinking in a place were there was absolutely no one there. He wondered what Wilhelmina was doing and if it was still to early to call her. She wouldn't be too bothered would she?

"Hey handsome, you killing time?" Daniel heard a woman's voice ask. He looked up and saw a brown headed, brown eyed girl. He guessed that she was taking the new shift of bar tending.

"I'd say so." Daniel simply answered. Finally someone to talk too.

--

"Hmm, it was weird. After I almost hit him he just stood there." Willie finished explaining to her mom why she had been late.

"Was he cute?" Her mom asked. She was quite tall with long dark brown hair and blue eyes that at the moment stared curiously at her daughter.

"He was in away. He was polite and everything but something seemed off. But he did have a beautiful smile and a gorgeous bo-" Willie started to explain but was interrupted as her phone went off.

"Is that him? Calling?" Her mom asked anxiously.

"No. It's Troy." Willie said as she clicked her phone shut.

"Are you two having some problems?" her mom asked again with a smile. Willie's mom had never really cared for the boy, for any boy she'd dated actually.

"No, not really. I like making him suffer just a little." she said. She wasn't sure if they were having problems or not. She was pretty sure if she went over there right now everything would be okay.

--

"Hello?" Willie answered sleepily. As she glanced around her room and to her clock. Only 7:30 in the bloody morning.

"It's me Daniel."

_You fall away_

_It's following you_

_You fall away _

_

* * *

_

Song lyrics from: _~ Fall Away by The Fray_ ~

**A/N:**_ Hey again, fast update huh? Well, I'm just in a mood for updates today since I don't have any school work - so yeah. And I'm kinda going on holiday in 2 weeks for a month. I'm updating fast now in case I can't update this when I go on holiday. And guys, glad you like the story, maybe it's a bit weird, but I have a good feeling about this story. Just stick with me :P_

_**Again, R&R :)**  
_


	6. I Got You

**Chapter 6: I Got You**

_A place to crash_

_I got you_

_No need to ask_

_I got you_

"Oh. Daniel, how's it going?" Willie asked, for she was at a lost of words.

Yes, she told the guy to call hear if he needed help but who actually takes up an offer like that from a stranger? But here was this guy she barely knew calling her, asking for only god knows what.

"So about that offer? I'm hoping you're still up for it" Daniel chuckled tensely into the phone. Not that he was nervous. It's just if she took back her offer, he would be sleeping under a bridge tonight. And at the moment that wasn't all that appealing. Yes, he has some money but it wasn't enough for a hotel room, or even a decent meal.

"Of course, Daniel! What you need me to do?" She spoke as if she was appalled that he would even hint that she would not help him out.

Although Willie's mind was screaming_ 'What have you gotten yourself into now stupid?' _It's not that she was terrified of him, it's just one is raised not to let strangers into the house. It's only common sense.

"Well I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple of nights. My friend went out of town. She must have forgotten I was coming down. This is so horrible of her." Daniel tried to speak as convincing as possible, for him, but failed miserably.

To Willie, it sounded more like he could give a rats ass about his 'oh so horrible friend and his oh so devastating circumstance.'

"Err, yeah. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Yea,h if you don't mind. I'm at a pool house right across the street from where you dropped me off." Mission complete! He could now protect, err do whatever it was he was suppose to do with Wilhelmina.

As soon as Willie hung up the phone with Daniel, she let out a low, nervous chuckle. 'Think' she commanded herself over and over. She mechanically dialed her mom's phone number.

"Remember that man I told you about?" she asked as soon as she heard the hello escape her mom's lips and echo through the phone piece.

She continued not even waiting for a response from her mom. "I just got off the phone with him and he wants to stay with me. I mean his not scary but should I let him stay still or what? I don't know what to do!" she gasped into the phone.

"Well if he's not scary. What's the problem, dear?" Her mom asked in her unusually snooty tone. The tone she used only when her father was actually around

"There's not one. But if one day, you find me gone and missing, then hear from the news that I've been seriously murdered, you know what happened." She said as she clicked her phone shut.

She loved her mother and father dearly but whenever her dad was around her mother would change and for that she sometimes resented her father. It hadn't always been this way. Her mom wasn't the same understanding person as she was when she was alone. She sighed and shook the thoughts off her head and headed out the door.

--

_And when you need a place_

_To run to_

_For better or worse_

_I Got You_

"About time.." So typical of her to take her time picking him up. It was ten o'clock; he had called her at like seven! He couldn't help but smirk, "Some things never change," he muttered under his breathe as he threw his jacket over the shoulder and strutted towards her car.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stop by some friend of mine.." she explained while turning the radio station.

Truth was, she had stopped by Troy's place to see if her and Daniel could chill at his house. He got mad at her for asking to bring "another fucking guy over". Exact words there! Also that Willie was a "fucking nasty whore". She rolled her eyes at the memories that had only token place a short time ago. She shuddered as she felt her eyes begin to glisten. Stopping the tears with a chuckle, she smiled up at Daniel once finding a radio station. "Hurry up and hop in mister."

Daniel smirked at her as he buckled his seat belt. He studied her out of the corner of his eyes as she drove. He decided that it looked like she had been crying and that it would be best not to complain about how long it took her. Although if it had been the old Wilhelmina, he would of said something to piss her off, just because he could. But something stopped him, this was little Wilhelmina, not the annoying bitch he knew. She was still a kid and Daniel isn't heartless enough to pick on a kid, especially when they're down.

"I hope you don't mind if we just go straight home and call it a night." She said as she turned into the apartment complexes. They were really nice apartments. Especially for someone as young as her.

"No wonder Wilhelmina was such a spoilt bitch.." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say my name?" She questioned as she shut off the car.

"Oh. I said you have a nice place." he said and followed her up.

"Do you smoke? 'Cos if you do, I'll kick you out right now.."

"No, don't worry."

--

Daniel lay soothingly on the couch in a trance. He couldn't quite sleep but he wasn't all the way aware. Willie was asleep in her room. She had two bedrooms but the second one had a computer, a giant television, a ps2, big comfortable chairs and table. Basically it was a well furnished fun room. Pretty cool place, but still no bed for Daniel, which he thought was pretty useless for a bedroom, but he didn't say that to her face.

Knock, knock, knock!

He sat up startled! As he realized someone was now kicking at the door. He glanced at the clock. Two-thirty! Two fucking thirty the blooming morning!

"Who could be here at a time like this?" Daniel murmured under his breath.

He stood up to answer the door in his manly red and white heart boxer shorts. No sooner had Daniel answered the door was he knocked on his ass by some blonde hair punk. He quickly recovered and shoved the guy back out the door and locked it behind him, not being shy about muttering some nasty words to the jerk that had just pounced in here.

He went and sat back on the couch and pretended he didn't hear the continuing pounding at the door.

"What the hell's going on? Who's at the door?" Willie asked as she sleepily came into the living room.

Daniel stopped himself from laying down the couch to see her. He couldn't help but steal a couple of glances at her. The urge was hard to resist. He blamed her for his inappropriate gawks. 'What was she thinking coming out in those tiny pink and white panties and tight white t-shirt? Ah, Daniel!' he scolded himself, 'She's illegal and it's Wilhelmina. The future Wilhelmina Slater. Uber hot Wilhelmina Sla-- Stop it!'

"Um, some blonde haired boy. I answered the door but I had to throw him right back out. No manners." He said as he shook his head.

"Ugh! That's Troy" Willie said as she unbolted the door. "What do you want?" she asked rolling her eyes. She didn't even have to sniff him; she could tell he had been drinking. Inhaling the stuff was more like it.

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

"I came here to apologize but when I knocked that fucking asshole answered the door." He said pointing at Daniel. Daniel had stood up and was now standing next to Willie. Daniel just raised an eye brow at the guy, wondering 'What is his connection to Wilhelmina?'

"Look I don't want to talk to you! You said enough earlier!" she said harshly. He started to speak but she cut him off.

"I told you we were done. Let's face it! It's not working! I can't give you all that you want." She spoke softly, no resentment in her voice.

Troy looked at her - rage in his eyes.

Daniel suddenly felt very protective of her. Not that he would ever admit it, but he actually felt sorry for her. Not because he has some kind of feelings for Wilhelmina. But this was a different Willie to him. So basically he felt the need to take care of her while he's there. That's he's job right? To protect her? To save her? To be a babysitter.

Suddenly something registered in Troy's eyes as he noticed Willie and Daniel's clothes or lack of clothes. He reached out and grabbed Willie's wrist tightly.

"You're just how I said you were earlier! You won't even have sex with me, your boyfriend of forever but you'll bring home some random old guy! You're a damn slut!" he said as he shoved her on the ground while still yelling more obscene things at her.

"It's a real shame you don't know how to treat ladies! No you're going to get it! Tuff luck!" Daniel angrily scolded as he grabbed Troy by the back of his collar and hauled his scrawny ass out the door. Lock clicked closed behind him.

"If you don't go away, I'll call the cops." Daniel finished as he walked over to where Willie was, hoping the drunken idiot would just leave them alone.

"Fine, but remember she's still mine. She's just using you for sex! She's a sneaky one, like a witch, don't fall under her trap! She only loves me!" He heard him shout through the door.

"Just ignore him. He is really not a bad guy. He's had it rough, especially these past couple of years. It's the alcohol talking now." Willie said as she studied her wrist.

Daniel looked at her. She didn't seem mad at all. She was apologizing for the bastard. 'Wow, she really was nice' Daniel thought.

"That gives him no right Wils, life's never going to be easy but that doesn't give anyone the right to take it out on other people." Daniel argued as he walked over back to the couch.

The Wilhelmina he knew would never stand for such a thing, she would have been mad as a hornet at him for grapping her wrist like that. He saw the bruise Troy had left on Willie's wrist. It wasn't pretty.

"I'm the only person he can count on now. The rest of his family's gone. He's just scared he's going to lose me," She tried to explain in a quiet voice, getting quieter as she went on.

"He's scared that I don't love him."

"Well he's doing a fantastic job of showing his feelings for you." Daniel sarcastically said.

"We've just had a slight issue lately."

"Sex?" He laughed as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Yeah," She said as she blushed, "Not that it's any of your business!" She said sternly as she stood up.

"It's not! But if I'm around and he lays another hand on you, I'll..um hurt him!" Daniel announced, but was not sure if she would be freaked out at his proclamation.

"Thanks. But really, he's not a bad guy. Sometimes he just gets like this." Willie said as she walked back to her room. "Night."

'So this isn't his first time being violent, eh?' Daniel thought at how sympathetic Wilhelmina was being towards this Troy jerk. She's _too_ nice. That's something he'd never thought he would use to describe Wilhelmina.

_No need to ask_

_I Got You_

_

* * *

_

Song lyrics from ~I Got You by Leona Lewis~


	7. I'm Yours

**Chapter 7: I'm Yours**

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

A smile played on Willie's lips as she stretched.

Last night had not been exactly peaceful, she felt well rested and fresh. She sniffed the air a couple of times and smelt pancakes. She unwrapped her zebra bed spread from around her and tore back her black sheet as she blinked herself awake and yawned her sleepiness away.

She followed her nose into her living room slash kitchen area and was surprised to see Daniel in the clothes he wore when she first saw him - some kind of suit for work and cooking what looked to be pancakes.

"Morning." He smiled as he looked up at Willie.

She smiled back and offered her a plate of pancake. She felt her face soften.

"Thanks." She said as she snatched the plate away from Daniel.

She went to the counter and added globs of butter and just a little syrup. Daniel soon followed her steps, but opposite. Little butter, tons of syrup. They both had a seat on her comfortable leather sofa.

"Sleep well?" She asked in between bites.

"I really can't complain." He said with a smirk on his face.

He waited for snide remark from her, but all he got was a nice view, that he will remember forever, of her cramming her mouth full of pancakes. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Starving are we?" he asked as he took another small bit of his pancake.

"You have no idea." She said finishing off the last of her pancake.

"But anyways, what is the game plan for today?" she asked as she relaxed back into the sofa.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. He sat his plate down on the wooden table in front of him. He let out a huff and sat back in the couch next to her. His hands went behind his head. That's when he noticed that she still hadn't put any shorts on. He eyed her legs not sure if he should say anything to her. He looked over at her face. She seemed deep in thought.

'Maybe best not to disturb her.' He thought as he stood up and walked towards her front door. "I'll be right back. I need some fresh air." He stated, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay." she shouted, hoping he could hear her. Shortly afterwards he popped his head in.

"I'll be back, I know you'll miss me." He said, trying to sound funny, but was distracted as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

'Don't look'. He said as he closed the door before he really got a glance of her in her attractive sleeping outfit. If you could call it that.

--

Half an hour later, Daniel found himself watching some crazy show called Jerry Springer. People are crazy! He couldn't help but laugh at what this people were saying. His favorite was when the old truck driver man confessed he liked to wear his wife's nightgowns, his reason was that it made him feel pretty. Watching normal TV once in a while is quite fun, he thought

He was listening quite closely to what the next cross dresser was confessing, but once again failed to concentrate when Willie came out of the bathroom wearing a short white towel. Worse, or maybe good, she came and sat on the couch next to him. What the hell was she thinking?!

"What the hell are you watching?" she asked Daniel as it showed two men in wedding dresses kissing.

"Um some show called Jerry Springer."

"Well I know that but why?" she asked looking at him weirdly.

"Well if you knew why you would ask me?" he asked, smirking.

"Because- Well I don't know. Sheez, go away." She spoke and pushed him on the arm gently.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a second before Willie spoke up again.

"So did you figure out what we're doing today?"

He was glad Wilhelmina was in no hurry to get rid of him. He was pretty sure if it had been the other way; he would have got rid of her as quickly as possible.

"Doesn't really matter to me." He said as slouched a little more. "What is there to do in this place?" he asked.

"Um, let's see." She said as she thought hard. "We could go hang out with my parents for a little bit, if you want. See what they are up too. It will probably only be my mom." She spoke as she went to her room to get dressed.

'God, great! Let's go hang out with parents. What are you twelve?' Daniel complained. 'Oh wait, that's right she's what nineteen?'

---

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

She had insisted Daniel to take his suit off and where some of Troy's khaki shorts and white t-shirt. Daniel was extremely hesitant but of course Willie ended up getting her way, as per usual.

She was wearing similar attire, denim shorts with a white tank top, her long hair held loosely back by her giant black sunglasses. Daniel gaze shifted from Wilhelmina over to where they were approaching.

A huge white mansion lay before his eyes. A fountain stood there too - those types you only see when you go to some posh house or whatever. His family didn't have one, but it was beautiful with it's water rapidly pouring out.

"Well we're here." She spoke cheerfully.

"And we're in luck, my father's not home." She said as she got out of the car.

Daniel followed her all the way into the house.

"Mom, its me and I bought you some company." She said.

Daniel noticed the winkle in her eye as she turned to face him.

"My mom is going to love you." She said. At that moment Willie's tall and still beautiful mother came gliding down the stair case. He was surprised at how young her mother still looked, probably still in her forty's, she looked beautiful. Probably where Wilhelmina got her looks from.

"Did we have plans today?" her mom questioned.

"No. But I thought me and Daniel here could hang out for a bit." She informed her, her eyes glaring at her mom.

"Oh. Well you two can stay. I have to go meet your father. Do what you want dear, I have to go get ready." She said as she patted Willie on the top of the head and walked back up the stairs.

She let out a low sigh, "That wasn't my real mother. That's how she gets when my father actually includes her in his social life." She said as she grabbed Daniel by the wrist and lead him out to the pool.

"In there," she said pointing to a little white house in the back of the yard, "Are a bunch of swim suits. Go pick one out and well hang out at the pool for a while." She ordered as she started too walked to the house. She went to the door saying 'Women' while Daniel went to the men's side.

---

Daniel had quickly changed into his swim suit and now waited for Wilhelmina to come out.

Daniel was for the most part a simple man, so of course he chose a simple black shorts. He didn't understand what was taking Willie so long. He laid back on one of the many lawn chairs they had stretched out across the pool. Finally Willie came out in her pink halter top and bikini bottoms. Her hair she had loose. Daniel smiled at her.

"What took you so long. I was excepting more of a change then that." He said as he stood up to greet her. He then realized she had to floats behind her.

"What do you want for drinks?"

"Huh?" Daniel asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's get smashed." She said as she signaled one of they're many help.

Wilhelmina Slater saying 'Let's get smashed'. Laugh Out Loud.

---

He kept glancing over at her. He had tied they're floats together with the pull string.

She had drunk herself to sleep, practically. Every once in awhile he would hear her mutter something but he was more scared she would role of the edge and drown.

"I'm leaving this stupid city" She announced in a harsh whisper.

"Really? Where you going?" He asked while rolling his eyes at her stupidity. Daniel had never really understood why teenagers liked to drink to the point of no return. He had a couple of beers himself, but he was practically fine.

"New York" She said as she giggled and sat up, her eyes closed and arms wide open. Her loose hair destroyed long ago, and was now everywhere. It stuck to her sweaty skin. Daniel studied her as a cool breeze detangled it.

"Why?" He asked, even though he already know the answer.

"Because my dad knows someone there, who can actually help me get in the magazine industry. I'll be away from this place." She slowly said as she opened her eyes and put her arms down.

"Wils, I want you to make me a promise, alright?" He said. Trying to get eye contact with her but she wasn't having it.

She was too busy studying something in the water. "Hey, listen to me." Daniel said getting frustrated. Maybe this moment was all he needed and he would be back to his old life and Willie back to hers, or whatever. If only he could make her understand.

Finally she glared at him.

"What promises could you possibly want me to make, eh stranger?" she said as her glare became more intense.

Daniel felt a little pang in his heart as she called him stranger but quickly brushed it off.

"Promise me you won't go to New York. I don't know what will happen," he lied, "but I know it won't be good." He wanted to grab her by her arms and shake her till he knew she understands.

She smiled at him.

"Whatever happens happens right?" she said with a cold smile.

Daniel cringed as he realized how much he hated that phrase and now felt sorry for telling his friends that. It was such a cold thing to say to people who care about you. Before Daniel could fully detangle himself from his thoughts, he heard a loud splash. He saw Wilhelmina falling into the water.

"Shit." He yelled as he jumped in after her. But as he was falling, she was swimming up.

He quickly changed his direction. He popped his head above the water and gave her a dirty look before swimming to the edge of the pull and getting out. He glared at Willie as she got out also and stood a foot in front of him. If he hadn't been so angry, he might have enjoyed the view.

"Why are you mad at me?" She asked, as she squeezed her boobs together to drain the water out of her top. He narrowed his eyes at her even more.

"You freaking scared me the hell out of me!" He yelled at her. "I thought you were drunker than you are." He said harshly but not yelling this time.

"Oh." She simply said.

"And I'm mad at you for not promising me." He spoke again after a few minutes of silence.

"Your not changing my mind bout that." She haughtily said, "Sorry but I need a nap." She said as she stumbled past him.

"Angel, help me out!" Daniel muttered as he followed her.

_There's no need to complicate_

_Cause our time is short_

_This, oh this, oh this is our fate, I'm yours_

* * *

Song lyrics from _I'm Yours by Jason Mraz_

A/N: So what do you think? Good or bad? I don't know what's with me and this story - but I find this a lot easier to update than HIL, probably because it's so AU it's unbelievable.

**Next chapter**: Daniel & Willie kiss, I know, but how?


	8. Doesn't Mean Anything

**Chapter 8: Doesn't Mean Anything**

_Used to dream of being a millionaire, without a care_

_But if I'm seeing my dreams, and you aren't there_

Daniel stared at the ceiling as he lay next to the snoring Wilhelmina. She sure was something else. He couldn't help but smile as he pictured her again with her mouth crammed full of pancakes. She really was a dork when she was younger. It's kinda a turn on, somehow.

"I didn't mean to, I promise." She whispered her face in a pleading mode.

Daniel turned his head to study her features.

"Please don't!" she begged this time squinting her face up as if she was preparing to be hit. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up, searching the room for something.

"Bad dream?" Daniel questioned as eyed her.

"Maybe."

"Was I in it?" he asked smirking.

"No. Troy was." She stated, her eyes seeming sad.

"Get changed and let's go." Daniel ordered her as he stood up and walked out the room.

----

'I don't know why I do half the things I do.' Daniel thought as he sat next to Wilhelmina on her sofa watching some chick flick called 'The Notebook'.

He had agreed to watch this movie to make her 'happy', but now he was miserable. He heard her let out a sniffle and looked over at her. She was sitting Indian style on the couch wearing black shorts and a white tank top. Her eyes were once again covered in heavy eyeliner and her hair was up in a messy bun - he was getting used to her regular looks. He looked at her ears.

"Didn't that hurt?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked away from the TV screen.

"You're piercings. Wasn't that a lot of pointless pain?" He asked while still studying her.

"Err, not really. I was thinking 'bout taking them out though. My mom said I need to clean up my whole act and grow up." She said, not really seeming interested in the whole matter, more so just being polite.

"Since when did you listen to what people say?" Daniel questioned. This got a small chuckle out of Willie.

"I guess never."

"That's what I thought." He grinned at the answer. She was definitely one of a kind.

"Would you ever date me, Danny?" Willie asked out of no where, "I can call you that right?"

Daniel felt himself blush a little. "Err, yeah call me Danny if you want.. and well um, aren't you with Troy?" Daniel questioned.

"This is hypothetical." She laughed at Daniel's embarrassment. "No offense, but your kind of old." She continued to giggle.

"I'm not old." Daniel protested as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Sorry," Willie said as she raised her arms in defense.

"Right," Daniel said, "I can tell how sorry you are." This only got more laughs from Willie.

"Laugh it up little girl, but you've yet to experience what it's like to be kissed by a real man." He said with a grin as he glanced at Willie and her arched eyebrow.

With her lips pressed together firmly and slightly pouted she spoke, "Why don't you prove it."

"No." He said standing up, realizing things had gotten a bit too far. Willie stood up next to him.

"You ain't got nothing old man." She said with a twinkle in her eye and crossing her arms.

_All at once_

_I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Now that you're gone_

Shaking his head, he grabbed Willie by the side of her arms and pulled her to him. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and slowly grazed them; he teased her for a second before he devoured her mouth. She let out a heavenly sound as Daniel's tongue met hers, but it was over as quickly as it had started, which left Willie huffing for air.

"I just showed you how fascinating kissing is when earth collides with all of space between." Daniel said with a smirk as he walked out. He could tell trouble was ahead.

Willie stood smiling. 'That was amazing', she whispered to herself. 'What am I thinking? I barely even know this guy.' She tried to reason herself.

'I wonder if kissing my Wilhelmina would be like that…' Daniel wondered but quickly shook his head of that nonsense. The Wilhelmina he knew and him, hates each other too much to become more than enemies. Or maybe he just never thought of it.

"Guess it doesn't matter anymore, it's not like she'll ever forgive me." Daniel muttered to himself.

"What was that Danny?" he heard Willie ask him as she closed the door behind her. She stood next to him, leaning on the stairs rail.

"Just talking to myself." He said, no emotion showing on his face.

"That's not healthy." She said giggling. A couple of moments passed in silence before Daniel spoke up.

"So tell me about this dream job of yours."

"Well like I told you before, it's my dad who's making it happen. He knows this guy who works in New York, and knows a lot of big names that's link with the whole magazine industry." She started but Daniel stopped her.

"Yea, I've heard about them." He stated, "But why do you want to go so badly. Life doesn't seem so bad here, you can get another job here. You seem like a clever girl."

"I need a fresh start so why not just move, and I want a job." She said staring off into the distance.

"Is there any other career that you want to do other than this?"

"Hmm.."

"How about modeling?" he suggested.

"I don't think so.." she shook her head smiling. Daniel looked at her with curious eyes.

"Why not? You'll be a good one... I think you're gorgeous"

"Shut up.." she pushed him a little and hid her face.

"Won't you miss your friends though?." He questioned.

"Nah." She looked up with a smile on her lips.

"You're a cold girl, Ms Slater." He laughed.

"Cold woman, not girl." She correct with a wicked smile. A few more moments of silence passed. "Are you going to miss me when I'm gone?"

"I think the real question is you going to miss me when I leave?" Daniel asked as he started to walk inside.

"Maybe..." She whispered to herself.

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Since you're gone_

_

* * *

_

**Song lyrics used from _Doesn't Mean Anything by Alicia Keys__  
_**


	9. I Can't Make You Love Me

**Chapter 9: I Can't Make You Love Me**

_Turn Down The Light_

_Turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices inside my head_

"So when are you leaving?" Willie asked as she followed Daniel inside of the cozy apartment.

"Aw, you don't want me here?" Daniel pouted as he sat down on the couch once again.

"Nah, I don't mind. You can stay as long as you like." She announced with a shoulder shrug.

That had not been the answer Daniel was expecting. He gave Willie a wide eye glance before shrugging it off and returning his focus to his new favorite show, Jerry Springer.

"Got nothing to say to that?" She smirked at him.

He slightly opened his eyes to see Wilhelmina hovering over him, arms crossed, lips in a smirk, and eyebrows in an arch.

He was just about to open his mouth but was rudely interrupted when Willie's phone began to ring.

"It's Troy. " she looked over Daniel, her eyes searching for some kind of guidance.

"Don't answer it." To his surprise and hers, she obeyed him.

A few minutes passed as the two sat in the room. Daniel lying on the couch and Willie now sat on the floor, in front of the television.

"Wow." Daniel murmured.

"What?" Willie asked as she turned around to face him now.

"Nothing." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, you can't do that!" She said as she crawled her way closer to the couch.

"Do what?" he said.

"Ugh." Willie heaved as she now sat by the side of the couch, facing Daniel. He had closed his eyes and Willie took this time to study his face.

"Danny?" Willie whispered.

"Yes my dear?" he spoke casually, with his eyes still closed.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to kiss you?" Willie bravely asked.

"I would have to advise against it." He stated calmly, although inside his mind was slightly panicking but he would never admit it.

"Why? You didn't enjoy it?" she stated now standing up and leaning over Daniel.

Daniel could sense her hovering over him but chose to keep his eyes close along with his mouth. He really didn't know the right way to respond to this.

"Fine. I understand." She huffed as she also stomped her foot. Daniel listened to her steps fade and then the slam of her door.

'Women.' He thought as he rolled to his side to take a nap.

--

_'Cause i can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel something that it won't_

Daniel's nap was interrupted an hour later as he heard the front door open. He opened his eyes to see Wilhelmina walking back inside the apartment.

"Forgot my phone." She said heading back out the door.

"Where you going?" He asked as he looked her over.

Her hair was in loose curls, she had her usual eyeliner although she added some black eye shadow to go with it. He watched as she tugged at her black strapless dress, or shirt. Whatever it was, it was tiny. And to finish it off her outfit was her shiny black and wedged high heels.

"Out with some friends." She stated, giving him an ice glare.

"Have fun." He said crossing his arms behind his head and returning to his nap.

"Thanks I will. Don't wait up." She announced before she shut and locked the door. A few seconds later he heard her orange Hyundai genesis heave up and leave.

----

"Ahh! Watch those stairs." Willie shouted to her cousin as they made their way to her apartment.

"I see it." Her cousin, Maxi, said as she hopped up the stairs.

Daniel sat on the couch watching television, to his dismay he hadn't been able to sleep since she left. He now found himself wide awake at four in the morning.

"Where they hell could she be?" he muttered to himself, "I hope she didn't do anything stupid." Just then he heard the door swing open.

"Don't mind the man on the couch." Willie told her friend as they walked in.

"Don't you think it's strange to have men sleeping on your couch?" Maxi said laughing.

"Shut up." She hissed but still had a smile on her face.

"You two are up late." Daniel said.

As soon as the two girls heard his voice, they froze as if they were caught by a parent. Daniel grinned as he studied them. Willie's eyes were wide and her mouth was in a tight line. Her friend, who's attire, was similar to hers only white shorts and top. Her long blonde hair was straight and she had blue eyes. A smile on her lips.

The moment he saw her, Mollie came rushing to his mind.

Willie composed herself a few seconds later. She glared at Daniel as he eyed Maxi. She could not help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Whatever." She shrugged and grabbed Maxi by the wrist and dragged her away to her room.

"Good-night." Maxi yelled as the door was shut.

Daniel stood up and walked out the door. He needed some fresh air.

----

It was two and Maxi had snuck out about two hours ago.

Daniel had yet to see Willie so out of boredom, he made his way to the kitchen to cook some lunch.

After completing his third grilled cheese sandwich, one for Willie and two for him, he made his way to his favorite spot, the couch.

No sooner had he sat down, Willie walked out of her room in a semi-zombie like state. Her hair was still down and a slight curl still remained in her hair. Her lips looked swollen and her eyes glossy. Her make-up was for the most part perfect; expect a few smudges of her eyeliner. With nothing on but a fitted black t-shirt and some lacy black panties, Daniel was stuck speechless or at least until Willie opened her big mouth.

"Gawk much?" She asked as she took a few wobbly steps closer.

"No I am not gawking at you." He stated with a roll of his eyes and huge bit out of his sandwich.

"I am not talking bout me, idiot. I am talking about last night when you were ogling Max." She stated coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was not. She reminded me of someone I knew." He stated again between bites of his grilled cheese.

"Really? Hmm, you sure do use that line a lot. Isn't that what you said to me when we first met?" Willie stated as she sat next to him, grabbing a grilled cheese sandwich.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He said coldly.

"That's true." Her tone not changing in the least bit.

They ate in silence for a while. Daniel could tell Willie was upset but he didn't really know how to fix it.

'Why the hell are women so complicated?' he thought to himself.

_But you won't, no you won't_

_'Cause i can't make you love me if you don't_

* * *

**Song lyrics used from _I Can't Make You Love Me by Allison Iraheta_**

** Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! ~


	10. That's Why You're Beautiful

**Chapter 10: That's Why You're Beautiful**

_Diamonds used to be coal_

_Look young cause they got soul_

_That's why they're beautifu_

"What are you looking at?" Daniel questioned as he craned his neck to see what Willie was looking at.

"A package that came in the mail for me, not for you." was Willie's boring response.

Scratching his head, "What is it about?"

"You're not going to like the answer." Willie said, dragging out each word.

The first thought that came to mind was Troy but why would he be sending Willie an information packet. Then it hit him.

"Is it about the job?" He said appalled, snatching the package away from her.

"Hey! I don't know why your so against my dream! I mean you've been here for what a week now and since the beginning you have been against this dream job of mine for no reason!" She announced as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I have my reasons." He said holding packet out of Willie's reach.

She made small little jumps for it but still came no where close.

"Real mature, Danny." She said with defeat as she plodded herself down on the couch again.

"I know." A smirk forming on his lips as he sat down beside her.

She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to the television. Daniel did the same. Some cheesy romantic movie about a prince and princess and at the particular moment they were confessing their undying love for each other to their disapproving parents. About thirty minutes past by before either spoke.

"I think I am going to start looking for a job, just to get some experience.." She randomly spoke.

"Really, you work. That's cute." Daniel stated not looking at her; he was focusing on the very pretty princess.

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the remote and changed the channel, knowing that Daniel was actually watching the movie.

"Hey, that's just mean." He said now facing her.

"Aw, you're whining. That's cute." She pouted back.

He smirk at her comment and watched as she smiled back at him. They're bickering seized for a second. Without even realizing Daniel had placed his fingers on a stray piece of hair and gently tucked it behind her ear. Afterwards letting his hand linger on Willie's cheek, a smile forming on his and her lips.

"You have a nice smile." She whispered.

"You have a nice face." He responded. It dawned on him how much he enjoyed see her smile, not only with her smile, but also her eyes. Her long shiny brown hair tucked neatly behind her ears.

"Thanks." She smiled.

_Lovers used to make love_

_And die just to give us_

_Their piece of the beautiful_

_Remember when we made love?_

Daniel slowly pulled her in for a kiss but, to his dismay, a knocking on the door interrupted them. And for some reason Daniel could not see them picking up were they left off. She hesitantly pounced off the couch and to the door, peeking through the peek whole.

"It's Troy." She murmured, not sure if she should open it.

"Wils, I know you're in there. Your car is outside." He pleaded through the door.

"Troy, I don't want to talk right now." Willie stated softly, but enough for him to hear.

"Willie, I love you." He said his voice soft.

"I will call you." She said as she listened to his footsteps vanish.

She leaned with her back against the door and her eyes closed. She let out a heavy sigh.

Daniel got off the couch and walked to the door where Willie still stood.

He was getting ready to say something smart but decided against it as she slumped to the floor.

"I don't know what I should do." Willie whispered as Daniel crouched next to her.

"Like you ever know what you should do." Daniel grinned.

"It's just th-" She began but was cut off by Daniel.

"You said yourself, whatever happens, happens right?" He offered a hand to her to help her up.

Willie accepted his offer and smiled at him.

"Let's go get some dinner." She offered as she slipped her flip flops on.

"Sounds good to me." He said grabbing his coat.

-----

"Oh I am stuffed." Willie said plopping on the sofa once again, unbuttoning her jeans.

Daniel laughed as he stepped in.

"I am going to take a nap." She shouted to Daniel as she strutted her way to the room.

Daniel smiled at her voice. He decided to lay down on the couch and catch up on some sleep.

----

"I see you've taking to a liking to her." The angel voice rang through the room.

Daniel found himself in a very spacious white room, once again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Replied Daniel to the angel.

"Sure you do." And with that she appeared.

"I must be dreaming." Daniel murmured as he rolled his eyes at the persistent angel.

"Actually you are."

"Then what are you doing here."

"To check up on my favorite little savior." She said while smiling to the fullest to her abilities.

Daniel snorted at that, 'savior'. Not many would call him that.

"Well I would be glad to complete my mission and all Miss, but I have no idea what the hell I am supposed to do to 'save' Wilhelmina." Daniel informed the angel.

"You're on the right track." She answered with a wink. "Well I guess that's it."

"That's it?" He asked, wondering why she was even checking up on him in the first place.

"Yes, unless you have anymore questions, comments, or concerns?" she giggled back.

"Actually I have been wondering," Daniel began, "So many people die these days, why is Wilhelmina so special to be given another chance? Not that I'm complaining or anything, because I actually did ask for her to be alive again.."

The angel never answered but vanished with a smile. Daniel soon found the white walls drifting away from him, then the floor fell beneath him and he found himself, once again, free falling to the blackness.

--

"That must be some dream you were having." He heard Willie's voice say.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed by Willie's beautiful blue eyes peering down at him.

"Maybe." He said, sitting up slowly. He was back on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie? It's about resurrection and all that.." Willie said holding up a small movie cover.

"This ought to be interesting." He whistled as she started the movie.

_Ooh_

_Why, why_

_That's why you're beautiful_

* * *

_Song lyrics used from **That's Why You're Beautiful by Beyonce**_

**A/N:** OMG, i'm sooo sorry for the lack of updates lately, you see I'm on holiday.. and all my fic stuff are back home, so I can't really do much, but most of my One Shot stuff are in here, so it's all good for this fic, but not so much on HIL. I'm sorry :(

Hope you enjoyed this chapter though.


	11. All At Once

**Chapter 11: All At Once**

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to__  
She is right in front of you__  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question_

Four short months had come and gone, still Daniel was yet to complete his mission. He felt as if he had made little progress, if any at all that is. Especially since school had resumed session for Willie. He was starting to see less and less of her. He often found himself lying around the apartment watching junk television alone.

He had long grown tired of his once favorite show, Jerry Springer. He had no income and was growing wary of asking Wilhelmina for money although she did have a lot of money to go around. Daniel heaved his slender body off of the white sofa and marched his way outside, again for some air, since he's been in the house for nearly 5 hours now..

He took a deep breath before he straightened his navy shirt, which Willie gave him, she said it was Troy's, but he can use it. He leaned on the railing as he watched a red truck go by. A few minutes later a yellow two door car sped by. A man walking across the street caught Daniel's attention and he immediately eyed the figure. He realized who it was instantly. Troy.

"Some guys just don't get it." He chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. He decided he would grab a snack before going for a stroll.

----

Willie eyed the empty seat that was across the room from her. It was Troy's seat but he was absent today, thankfully.

She had not spoken to him since the day he came to her door and she informed him she would call him when she was ready to talk. She just could never bring herself to call him. She did not miss him like she thought she would and she realized just how easy it was to live without him. Maybe it was partly Daniel or maybe she just never loved him like she had thought? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned her attention to the English teacher who was neatly writing the day's assignment on the board.

The teacher was an elderly woman who talked to the students as if they were all twelve instead of eighteen or nineteen. She was also often oblivious to the loud chatter that would fill the room as she spoke in the front of the colorful room. She sometimes felt sorry for the old lady, Ms. Keetley.

"What are you doing tonight?" a voice spoke.

She jumped slightly at the voice but realized it was Maxi. She had Maxi in three of her five classes, which was a huge relief for both of them.

"Nothing planned." she answered, still staring at the hunched little lady writing on the chalkboard.

Strange thoughts began to dwell in her mind as she still eyed the teacher. She questioned her future and what it held. She wondered if this is similar to what her future would be like, an old lady preaching to a bunch of teenagers who are disrespectful and could careless about what was going on in today's world or what the lady was saying. Or was her future going to turn out more like her mom's? Married to a man who had affairs with other women while she tried her best to still please her unfaithful husband, doing anything and everything ordered to do? Will I have five kids or six? Married or divorced? Rich or poor? Her head began to spin with all this question that only time would be able to answer. She suddenly felt a huge amount of stress pile on her, almost suffocating.

"Wil?" Maxi's voice finally broke through all of Willie's unanswered questions.

"Yeah?" Willie answered, snapping her head back to face Maxi and reality.

"You okay?" She eyed her with confused eyes.

"Yeah I am fine, just thinking." She smiled.

Before Maxi could fit another question in the bell ending fifth period rang and everyone began their dance to sixth period. This was Willie's last period of the day and unfortunately was one of the classes without Maxi. She and Maxi parted ways as soon as the exited their English class. Willie was immediately greeted by Polo.

He was about six foot one and spiked his black hair back. He had eyes bluer then the sea that contrasted with his light complexion and dark hair. He was beautiful, in the manliest way of course. Willie like his jaw a lot, it was perfectly sculpted.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted Willie as they made their way to sixth period together.

"Hey yourself." She replied with a smile.

Polo and Willie made small chat as the walked down the hallway headed toward their last class of the day, calculus. They hadn't known each other long, only since the beginning of the school year but she was glad they had become friends, and not just because he was hot.

---

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind_

Daniel strolled his way through the semi packed streets. He was in the down town part of the city and was astonished to see how busy it was at this time of day.

"I need to get out more often." He muttered to nobody in particular.

He then saw a light, which lead him to an alley way. He decided to check it out.

"Hey there savior!" he heard the voice again. He turned his head around and saw the angel once again.

"Oh, it's you."

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she smiled.

"I haven't seen you for months, where have you been?" he questioned.

"Well you know, just chilling. I have other things to do too you know. By the way, you're doing pretty okay."

"Geez, thanks for the encouragement."

"I just showed up since I could see that you need something. So tell." she crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, I'm a bit short in cash. Do you mind?"

"Is that all?"

"No. I need a car too."

"Gosh, you are one needy savior." she said while pulling something out of her back. "Here." she handed him some kind of credit card. Daniel walked closer and took it off her. He stared at it with curious eyes.

"Is this like from heaven?"

"Where else? Anyway, you can use that to get your money and to buy a car too, since you asked for one." she told him.

"Unlimited?" he smirked, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Unfortunately. Alright, I'll see you some other time, someone's calling me from up there." she looked at him once more before she looked above and then she disappeared.

Daniel smiled to himself, tucking the credit card back in his pocket.

"Crap, what's the number!" he took the card again and looked at it, looking for some kind of note, but there wasn't any. He then looked up to see a piece of paper with something written on it, just floating above him. He grabbed for it and read; 'Nearly forgot :P' and the number was on it too. Thank God, or thank angel.

----

Willie let out a heavy sigh as she marched up the stairs, her giant black and light blue tot bag which contained her laptop and notebook was slung around her shoulders and thumping against her leg as she made her way up. She wore light blue jeans and a fitted black tank top. Her hair had long been pulled up into a sloppy ponytail.

Upon reaching her freshly painted blue door, she slowed her pace as she saw a note tapped to her door. With a gulp, she grabbed the white piece of paper and read it. All it said was 'You are mine, forever.' With an eye roll, Willie crumbled up the note and tossed it to the ground. Although the author had left no name, she knew who it was. Troy.

She kicked off her flip-flops, threw down her bag and locked the door behind her. The apartment was unusually quiet for some reason. It was missing a certain someone.

"Daniel?" Willie's voice echoed thru the empty apartment.

She called out for him a couple times before giving up in defeat. Plopping down on the couch, she frowned. 'Where is he? Did he leave for good?'

She was slightly creped out about Troy's letter and had wished for Daniel to be there for protection. Even though their little romance infatuation had flat lined, Willie still liked having him around although sometimes he would drive her crazy with his cocky attitude and smartass remarks. Willie's thoughts ceased when she hard someone turning the door knob.

She jumped to the door and peered thru the peek hole. It was Daniel. She pulled open the door and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where have you been?" she moved out of the door way and towards the couch. Daniel followed her, two small white bags in his hands.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked as he handed her a bag which contained a cheeseburger and fries.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I went for a small walk." Daniel answered, dangling a key up in the air.

Willie just raised an eyebrow at him, not quit sure where he was going with this.

"And I stumbled upon this old friend of mine. We went out for lunch and we talked, and this friend of mine helped me with my cash problems." Daniel answered, feeling his palms starting to sweat.

"Oh, what about the car then?"

"Well this friend of mine, owns a car company so he decided to lend me one - since I need one, and he owes me a lot." He said, nodding to Willie to follow him to the window. She followed him over, still not believing Daniel. He pointed to the black car that was parked next to Willie's orange genesis..

"What exactly did you have to do, to get that?" She asked, still eyeing his impressive Chevrolet Corvette.

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind_

"That missy is my own secret."

"Daniel! Did you sleep with this friend of yours?" Willie gasped. Her eyes wide from shock.

"What?! No, no. I'm not gay." He grinned, putting away his keys and sitting back down on the couch to finish his meal.

A long silence passed as the both peacefully ate their burgers. Neither wanting to spoil the moment, at least till they were done eating that is.

"Is this what you pictured yourself doing when you were younger?" She asked, throwing her trash in the white bag.

"You mean living with an eighteen year old?" He asked.

"No, I don't know." She questioned as she lowered her head. "Its just I was thinking today, about my future. I don't know why but I just couldn't stop. I would stare at our teacher and the sight of her would make me sad, thinking that could be me. No family, a job I hate."

Daniel frowned. That was her future if he couldn't stop her from going to New York. Only she would love her job, unlike this teacher, but overall, she'd still be miserable.

"What about you Danny? You've been here for about four months and I don't know anything about your past." She questioned.

At first Daniel kept his lips locked. He had no desire to share his history with Wilhelmina. The older Wilhelmina was involved deep enough for his liking as it was. But the sight of her blue eyes were so pleading that he sacrificed his pride for a brief moment to let her have her way. He would never ever tell the Mode Wilhelmina about this, that is if he ever saw her again, which he would, hopefully.

"Well I wasn't really brought up nice, my mom was an alcoholic, my dad had an affair with a woman for 20 years, my brother faked his own death only to come back as a woman and I have this enemy at work who won't stop until she pushes me out. But overall my life's good, my family's rich because my dad owns a business company which I work in as one of the boss, and it pays good money. Another down side - I lost my wife a year ago, but let's not talk about that ever." Daniel stated, no emotion could be seen on his face.

A few moments of silence passed by, neither quit sure what to say. Finally Willie couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"That was one hell of a story." She snorted, clutching her sides.

"I know" he muttered.

"Huh?" She said between breathes.

"I said it was true." Daniel said with a grin, doubting that Willie would believe him.

Willie's laughing halted abruptly. She knitted her eyebrows together as if she were confused. She shook her head as to erase her puzzled look for when she was finished she had a blank look. Daniel grinned. Then her face lit up as if she suddenly put something together.

"This enemy of yours at work, is she the one you compared me to before?" she wondered.

"Yeah." Daniel shrugged, wondering where she was going with this.

"Tell me about her, will you?" she asked.

"Why the sudden interest in my life?" He asked.

"Just curious."

"Fine," Daniel huffed, "She is one hell of a bitch. She started off being just an assistant to the old boss, the one before me. Then she got promoted to being below my job, and to be fair, she really knows what she's doing, it's just that she really is a big pain in my ass. She plotted against me tons of times to get me out of there so she could be boss, but once it worked. She also tried marrying my father, so she could own the company, and because of that my father had a heart attack and passed away, so she fired her. But no villain would be away for so long - she came back and said that she's pregnant with my father's baby, so she's back for good. My brother, who is now my sister moved out of the country and gave away her shares to both of us, we now run the company . She has no family either, I think she has a dad, who's the Senator, but I don't think she talks to him anymore, she has a daughter who hates her, and the only thing she has is her assistant, who's like her little pet minion." Daniel finished.

"She just sounds lonely, looking out for herself. I mean no one else was going to." Willie defended.

"Whatever. That's enough about that." Daniel stated. "How was school today?"

"Alright. Troy was absent."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I saw him walking by here earlier." Daniel informed her.

"He left me a creepy note."

"What did it say."

"I can't remember. I threw it away." She lied.

He was about to comment but was interrupted by Willie's phone ringing. She picked it up off the table and answered it.

"Hey Polo. What's up?"

She smiled as she sat their quietly. The phone up to her ear still. Daniel looked around the room. A few seconds later Willie hung up the phone and smiled widely at Daniel.

"You mind if I go out for a while?"

"I was just going out myself." He lied.

With that they both grabbed their keys and headed out the door, once again going their separate ways.

----

It was about midnight and Daniel downed another shot. He was at a local bar, drinking away time.

"Hey sexy." A seductive voice whispered in Daniel's ear as she passed behind him a nabbed the seat next to him.

Daniel looked next to him. A short, beautiful young-ish girl sat next to him. Her long brown hair was wavy, her lips painted with red, to match her skin tight dress.

"Hey." He smirked.

"Buy you a shot?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"I thought that was my line?" He smiled as he waved over the bartender.

"I'm sorry." She giggled as she ordered two more shots for them.

They took the shot at the same time, both slamming the shot glass down once they finished.

An hour passed, Daniel and Nina continued to flirt and drink.

Daniel's vision was becoming slightly blurry. Nina's eyes were fading into shades of blue. Irritated at seeing those blue eyes, he shut his own eyes hoping they would disappear. Nina, taking Daniel's closed eyes as a hint, leaned over to kiss him. He instantly, almost in disgust, pulled back. His eyes flying open instantly and suddenly he was feeling very sober. Nina looked hurt.

Daniel grinned at Nina as he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, out of kindness, and kissed it lightly.

"Laters." He smiled as he bowed his head to her and walked out the bar. He hoped Willie was home by now.

---

"Tonight was great." Willie smiled as she walked Polo down the steps of her apartment and towards his blue convertible.

"Sorry we missed the movie." Polo laughed as they reached his car.

"Don't worry about it." Willie giggled as she stepped closer to Polo.

Polo grinned at her as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

She felt herself blush lightly as he shut his door and drove away. Willie stood there for a second before stepping back towards her apartment but her path was interrupted by Troy. She could instantly tell he was drunk. She pleaded with her eyes for him to go away but he stood his ground.

"Troy." She whispered.

"How could you Willie."

"I didn't"

He didn't listen to her as he marched up and punched her in her face. Her hands immediately covered her face in fear and she could feel bits of rain fall upon her face, burning her cheek that had just been struck.

"Shut up." He commanded as he grabbed her, filling his hand with a fist full of her hair.

"Ouch. Stop it!" She yelled, her hands gripping his and clawing his forceful hand.

He paid no attention to her pleads as he forced her to the concrete. Screams muffled their way out of her mouth but was cut off as he punched her in her stomach. She balled up as he towered over her. A crooked smiled on his face. He kicked her in her stomach repeatedly. The pain becoming unbearable, Willie managed to kick him where it counts.

She scrambled to her feet and shoved him as hard as she could as ran past him. The ran to her apartment and bolted the door. She heaved and panted as she lowered herself to the ground.

She heard a banging on the door.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another  
To another _

* * *

_Song lyrics used from **All At Once by The Fray**_


	12. I Do It For You

**Chapter 12: I Do It For You**

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me _

Willie brutally wiped the tears away, still ignoring the thunderous banging on the door.

She licked her dry lips and could taste her blood. She let out a terrible shriek, partly for her nerves and partly to blur the banging on the door out. She sniffled a couple times before she made her way to the bathroom. Taking a bath had always been her sweet escape. The bathroom quickly steamed up and with a few more sniffles, Willie stripped out of her filthy clothes.

She glanced at her naked form in the mirror. Horrified at what she saw. Her cheek was swollen and purple. Her bottom lip was swollen to an unhealthy size. She slowly ran a hand over her stomach and winced at the pain, figuring she had a broken rib. Willie felt her eyes swell up again, feeling better when she let out another shriek of anger. She slowly submerged herself in the hot water, letting it turn her skin red.

---

"What are you doing here?" Daniel questioned Troy as he made his way up the stairs. He was surprised to see Troy standing their, banging on the door so harshly.

"It's none of your business, alright?" Troy slurred to Daniel, still banging on the door.

"Not alright. It is my business." With that Daniel grabbed the back of Troy's collar and dragged him down the stairs.

"Get the hell off me. She is my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want with her." the drunken teenager shouted at Daniel, swinging punches, but missing.

Daniel decided, more for kicks then anything, to punch the moron in his face. Troy immediately fell to his knees, holding his face.

"I don't want to see you again." Daniel warned before making his way gracefully up the stairs

With ease Daniel entered the apartment, flipping the locked back in place. He locked around and saw no sign of Wilhelmina, but he heard her.

She had just let out an ear piercing shriek. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, knocking lightly on it.

"Hey you alright? It's me, Daniel." He shouted to her, hoping she could hear him over the running water. Daniel stood for a moment before becoming worried and slightly frustrated, "Willie."

"Leave me alone." Was Daniel's only answer. He sighed and wandered over to his sanctuary, the comfortable couch.

After thirty minutes of dully watching television, he shut his eyes. He was tired and had an early start tomorrow.

"Good night, Willie. I am going to sleep." Daniel yelled through the apartment. To his dismay, she was still in the bathroom.

-----

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

"Daniel." A cracked whisper awoke Daniel from his sleep.

"Daniel." The voice repeated, this time a little louder.

"Willie?" Daniel yawned, glancing at the digital clock, it was four am.

"Will you-" She began but suddenly lost the words to say.

Daniel stretched as he waited her to finish. She still didn't respond, but he did hear a sniffle. He flipped on the lamp next to him and was horrified at what he saw.

"What the hell happen?" He yelled as he sat up, studying her damaged face. He felt anger boil into him and pour out as he looked at her.

"Troy.." Willie whispered, "But I don't want to talk about him."

"You okay?" He breathed, deciding it would be best to save the long talk till the morning.

"Can I just lay with you?" She requested.

Before Daniel could even answer she was crawling her way onto the couch. She shrugged under the blanket next to Daniel with no second thoughts. Daniel grinned as Willie snuggled up to him. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep in minutes.

---

"I'm not going to school today." Willie huffed as she poured milk into the two bowls of cereal.

"Well I have some work I need to do today." Daniel lied as he snatched a bowl before heading over to the couch.

"Work? You found a job?" She laughed.

"Yeah, just an errand I have to do for my friend.. Why is me finding a job sounded so funny to you?" he smiled at her.

"Sorry, it's just funny."

Daniel chose to ignore her ignorant comment and concentrate on his food. That was what was really important after all.

"I want to go."

"No."

"Yes." She commanded.

"No, this is my call."

"What if Troy comes back?" She pleaded.

"That was low, even for you." Daniel muttered.

She grinned a small grin but winced in pain. Her busted lip would not allow her any smiles today.

"Fine, but you stay in the car." He commanded.

"Deal. Just let me get ready, what kind of errand is this?" She asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Why does it matter?"

"So I can dress for it correctly? Is this business? Or like action type, I love that!" she showed her teeth, trying not to grin too widely.

'Oooh, action! action!' shouted Daniel's head, "Action type then." he said and watched as Willie skipped to her room. He then realized what he said and put his head in his hands, 'Crap, Angel, help me out.'

'What it is now Daniel?' Daniel heard the angel's voice again, but this time it's only her voice.

'I need to do some action type job, help me, or else she'd think I'm insane.'

'You are insane!'

'Just help me before she comes.'

'Alright, alright, how does hunting down someone sounds to you?'

'What? Like someone who's in debt or taking drugs then I have to hunt them down?' he asked.

'Perfect! Now, I'll find you a target. Just check you car, the details will be there. Taa-taa!' she said before the voice was gone.

--

It only took Willie about ten minutes to throw her "ready for action" outfit on. She had on a fitted black tank top with little black shorts. She had slipped into her black heel boots. As she exited her room she threw her long hair into a high ponytail.

"It's a good thing you're staying in the car. There's no chance you would be able to run in those shoes." Daniel snorted as he turned to the door and swooped his keys off the table.

"You have a gun? Man, let me see!" she said excitedly and Daniel turned his head around only to see a gun on his back pocket.

"Willie, no, these are.. these are only for me." he opened the door for her.

" And for your information, I run great in these shoes." Willie lied as she followed Daniel down the steps and to his new beautiful car.

-----

"Can I read the file?" Willie asked, her damaged blue eyes hidden behind giant black sunglasses.

Daniel tossed the files to her never taking his eyes off the road. Damn, that angel do work fast.

Willie scanned the vanilla folder. It showed a picture of a scrawny, red headed man. He was grinning at the camera which reveled two missing teeth.

"Gross." She stated. She continued to read. Failed to appear in court. His was on parole and violated it. Drugs. Willie shook her head in disgust, and Daniel did too - why couldn't it just be a woman in debt or something? Drugs?! 'Why, Angel, why?' he asked hoping the angel would hear him. 'You suggested it, Mr Meade.' he heard her voice again.

"My boss said he is pretty feisty too." Daniel lied through gritted teeth as he pulled the car up to a lot of shabby apartments.

"Stay." Daniel shot Willie a look, "And I mean it." With that he slammed the door and moved his way through the apartments.

About five minutes passed and Willie could already feel her patience growing thin.

"Oops." Willie giggled as the door swung open. "Guess I should get out."

She slowly strutted in the direction Daniel had hauled ass to. She scanned the staircases and doors, looking for Daniel before he spotted her. She narrowed her eyes to make out the figure.

"Bingo." She stated, scurrying off to the staircase. Before it completely dawned on her exactly what she would do, Willie found herself standing behind Daniel who was furiously banging on the door.

"Get in the car."

"I'm back up."

"Willie." He sternly said.

"This needs a women's touch." She informed him, ignoring his orders as she strutted past him and daintily knocked on the door.

"Mr. Henderson? This is Ms. Slater and I need to talk to you, please." Willie's voice echoed through the silent apartment complex.

"That's not going to work." Daniel grinned at how ignorant she was at this action stuff. He'd seen quite a lot of gore, action film, he knew how to handle this. Plus he's got the angel on his side.

The door creaked open to reveal their red headed man.

"Hiya." Willie gave a flirty wave, "Mind if I come in?" She stepped forward into the door.

"You can, he can't." He eyed Daniel who was also now close to the door entrance.

The two ignored his comment, both pressing their way towards their goal.

"Stop right there." He shouted as he grabbed a rifle from the side of the door.

"Willie, get back." Daniel ordered, pulling up his gun. Though not exactly sure of what to do with it.

It was too late though, Mr. Henderson had snatch Willie by her arm and yanked her close to him. Willie sniffled her nose in disgust at the smell. "Good god, you stink!"

"Don't move or I will shoot." He grinned his toothless smile.

No one moved a muscle. They were in a stand down. Daniel grinned. He recalled something like this happening in a movie he watched. The bad guys normally waits for the good guys to raise their guns too, then they both stand there like two idiots, waiting for a tornado to happen, no one taking shots. So Daniel thought, 'A shot on the leg and arm won't hurt him'. He raised his head slightly and took the shot. And exactly like he planned, the man fell on the floor in pain, letting go of his gun. Willie immediately ran to Daniel's side.

'That was too easy.' he said to himself and smiled.

'Where's my thank you?' he heard the angel's voice.

'Thanks.' he said again in his head while grabbing Willie's hand.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

They walked to the car. Both stood just in front of it, still taking in what happened.

"Get in the car and clean yourself." Daniel ordered sternly.

"You can't be mad. I helped you out."

"I could have done it alone."

"Daniel!"

"You could of been killed."

"I trust you." Willie shouted.

"You're too stubborn." Daniel huffed as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're just over protective. I am a big girl." She insisted.

"Yeah you're all grown up."

"Daniel Meade" Willie stated placing her hand on her hips.

Daniel didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to help."

"And I just want to save you." He rolled his eyes. Willie would never know how much truth was really behind that statement that he just so casually spat out.

Willie blushed slightly, a lopsided grin on her swollen lip, "From what?"

"Yourself." He stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

Willie's face once again blushed red but this time from anger.

"Someone needs to save me from you!" she stated, walking in the car.

Daniel sighed as he watched Willie get inside the car.

"Maybe I'll just leave the cops with this." He said as he looked up to apartment, where they have been.

----

"You didn't go to school today either?" Daniel laughed as Willie sat next to the barely awake Daniel.

"I still look horrible." Willie mumbled as she ripped open the red envelope she held in her manicured hands.

Daniel studied her out of the corner of his eyes, wanting to ask her what she was reading but he decided to wait.

"Oh my god! They want me there next week!" She shrieked.

"They? Who's they? No, no. It's not the job is it?" Daniel felt a headache coming on.

"Yes sir."

"You're not going to that."

"Oh yes sir, father sir." She rolled her eyes.

"I am serious. You are not going to New York." Daniel stated.

"Shut up stupid."

"I am going to tell you something."

"What?" She asked not really enthusiastic to hear the story.

"I am going to tell you what happens to you if you do that dream job of yours."

"Why, what are you? Some kind of psychic or something?"

"Just listen, you'll get to New York. Start off as model since you're still too young to get the job you want. Then you will be hired to be Fey Sommer's assistant, you;ll work for her for 5 years or so. She'll transform you to a supermodel, gives you the Creative Director title in MY family's magazine empire. Then your boss will die and you meet me as your new boss. You starts plotting against me 'cos you want my job. In the end we both become Editor in Chiefs, we fight a lot and we hate each other's guts. One day I will meet up with a designer, I didn't tell you about it, so you went to follow me. I didn't know who the guy was, and it turned out to be an enemy, I was the one who was supposed to get shot, but you did. An angel of mercy grants me a second chance to save your ass and stop you from getting in to New York, cos that's what's going to happen Willie, you will die." Daniel sighed. Maybe this wasn't the most subtle way but he was getting wary of this time and was ready to go home. He could feel himself growing attached to Willie as each day passed.

"You're crazy." Willie stammered as tears welled up in her eyes.

Daniel didn't say anything as he snatched his wallet out from his pocket and fished around in it. He pulled out a small picture and shoved it into Willie's hands. "Look."

With a puzzled expression, she studied the photo in her hands.

The first thing that caught her eyes was the background. It seemed like the photograph was took during a big party. In the middle of the picture was two people, one which looked like Daniel, wearing a very smart outfit. And the next person, a woman with shoulder lenght brown hair, holding some kind of trophy and looking at the camera. A smile neatly placed her red lips. Her blue eyes sparkled even though she looked quite irritated. She wore a long red dress.

"That's me." Willie stated.

Daniel nodded.

"In the future."

Daniel nodded again.

"With you. You're from the future."

He smiled at how she was piecing everything together so calmly.

"It's your fault I'm dead?"

"Willie.."

"Why?" She looked up with sad eyes.

"I didn't –-" But Daniel could find no words to finish.

"You don't want me in the future with you?"

"Wille, it's-"

"I was the one you were complaining about all those times." She cut him off, still in a sort of trance.

He remained silence. There was no use talking to Wilhelmina, she wasn't listening.

"I'm guessing we weren't in love. My friend, Maxi looks like your love?" She asked now shifting her eyes to Daniel.

He nodded and pulled out another picture. A picture just of Mollie.

"She's pretty."

Daniel smiled. For once he had no idea what to say to her.

"So we both get second chanced if I don't go to New York?"

He nodded.

"That makes more sense."

Daniel watched her carefully.

"I think I will take a shower." She said as she walked over to her bathroom, with little more of life to her then a zombie.

"Willie." But either he was not heard or just ignored. He wasn't sure.

"I shouldn't have told her." Daniel sighed.

'You shouldn't have.' An angry voice stated in agreement.

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

_Ya know - it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

* * *

_Song lyrics used from **Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Bryan Adams**_

**A/N:** So there's chapter 12 for you. For the suggestion of including Mode in this story, don't worry, I'll try and put it in the next chapter :)

Thanks guys for reviewing, loveeeeeeee them! x_  
_


	13. Terrified

**Chapter 13: Terrified**

_You by the light_

_Is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong_

_You're the thing that's right_

"My goal was to stop Willie from going to New York and I did." Daniel spoke harshly, annoyed at the blonde angel.

"You weren't supposed to flat out tell her." The angel lectured.

"You never set any guide lines." Daniel spoke with a bored tune.

"I didn't think I would have to explain every little thing to you." She spat out.

"Whatever. When do I get to go home?"

"Ready to leave her so soon?" The angel stated with a grin.

"Shut up."

"Last day here. Enjoy." And with that the angel vanished.

Ten minutes later, Willie took the angel's place in standing in front of Daniel. Her damp hair was neatly brushed. A green t-shirt hugged her curves, her gray sweat pants were cut at the knee. She looked at Daniel, hurt in her eyes.

"You don't know the whole situation." Daniel spoke flatly.

"Care to explain?" She questioned with an eyebrow raise.

Daniel didn't say anything.

"Guess I will never understand." Willie spoke lazily, but her eyes spoke differently.

"Wilhelmina, it's complicated." He finally spoke.

"Try to uncomplicate it." She suggested, taking a seat next to him.

He looked down on the ground once more, "I'm leaving tonight."

"For good?" Willie spoke softly.

Daniel nodded.

"Why?"

"Cause your safe now. You're not going to do this dream job of yours and go to New York." Daniel spoke plainly.

"I see."

"I have a small errand I need to run." Daniel spoke.

Willie said nothing, just sat on the couch limply.

"I'll be back to say goodbye to you. I promise." He grinned.

She gave a lopsided smile.

With that, Daniel was out the door and into his car.

Daniel doubted Troy would ever be back to bother her, that is once he got the use of his arms and legs back. Daniel couldn't help but grin. Sure it was a mean thing to do but Daniel looked at it this way, he could have got the guy instead.

Daniel strolled into the apartment to find Willie gone.

"Willie?" he called out once but deep down he knew she was gone and wouldn't be home until he was gone.

He could have cared less. He was never going to see that selfish bitch again. He was angry and slightly hurt that Willie didn't stay to tell him goodbye. She was probably out with that one boy, Polo. Daniel lay on the couch, waiting patiently for the angel to come and take him home. Because according to his guardian angel; now that he'd successfully put Wilhelmina off the job that made her into a monster. He can now leave her, leave her to live this life of hers, but in a different path of course since she's not at Mode. And as for Daniel, he was told that he's got a surprise waiting for him.

His new life, his new life without Wilhelmina Slater. This could take a few days of adjusting to it, but hey.. Daniel couldn't help but wonder what his time would be like once he got back. Mollie. Mollie could be there waiting for him, well hopefully. Daniel's mind soon began to wander off to random thoughts and he soon found himself fast a sleep.

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watchin' the shadows burnin' in the dark_

Daniel eyes blinked open slowly. It was now nine o'clock. Still no sign of Willie. Daniel sat up and looked around the apartment, trying to remember everything about it, the he heard the door forced open and a red-eyed Wilhelmina entered, Daniel could tell she was searching for something. Was it him?

"Hey." Willie said with a small smile.

Daniel smirked.

"Knew you had to see me one more time." He lied. He really didn't think Willie would have come back. She could be so stubborn.

"Shut up and listen." She ordered.

"Me first." He interrupted and couldn't help but laugh as Willie tried to protest but couldn't.

"I left you a little surprise. It's under your pillow. Take it as a little thanks for letting me stay here with you. And I also want to give you these." Daniel handed his car keys to Willie.

"Don't worry I went and talked to my friend. Everything's taken care of so they won't try to say you stole it. You can keep it or sell it I don't really care."

"Wow, Danny. I don't know what to say, thanks." Willie fumbled with her words.

Daniel lightly touched Willie's cheek with his right hand, "How about that kiss you've been asking for?"

Before she could even protest or agree, Daniel's mouth had been slammed into hers. Willie was so angry at Daniel yet she couldn't pull away. She wished he could stay with her. She felt his arms wrap around her back and pull her close to him. This is where Willie drew the line. She gently pushed Daniel away from her and looked away from him. She could feel the tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Wil, I wish I could stay but I can't." He stated flatly. He spoke the truth though; he figured he had nothing to lose.

"Don't lie to me." Willie spoke now harshly, "I don't need your pity."

Daniel just sat motionless. When did her words become so valuable to him?

"Danny just lay with me tonight." She requested.

"Lay with you?" He gulped.

"Not like that you perv." Willie stated as she turned off all the lights and lay back on the coach. Daniel laid on the couch next to Willie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good-night, Wil." He whispered lightly.

"Daniel, I love you. "

"I-" He began but was cut off by her.

"That wasn't a question. I don't need a response." And with that Willie shut her sleepy eyes, knowing very well this would be her last time to see Daniel.

_You said it again_

_My heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star o_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watchin' the shadows burnin' in the dark_

Willie woke up to an empty apartment. She didn't bother to call out his name, she knew he wouldn't answer. She got up and got ready for school. There wasn't anything else to do anyways.

Once she was ready, she found herself reaching for the corvette corvette's keys instead of her genesis'.

"I wonder what he left me." She smiled sadly.

She walked over to her room and grabbed the small box out from under her pillow. She slipped the box into her bag and ran out the door. She couldn't bring herself to open it.

Willie quickly found his car. She climbed into car and started the engine. Her nose took in the smells. Daniel's smell.

She fought back a sniffle a she dug into her bag, searching for the box. Inside the box was a silver necklace. In the middle was an crystal blue jewel that definitely didn't come cheap. Willie bit her lip as she read the small note attached to the necklace.

To match your beautiful eyes.

"That's it? Where's the I love you?" She mumbled.

Then she found herself chuckling at herself, "The I love you?" She began to laugh hysterically. For five minutes she sat in Daniel's car laughing at her self while still holding Daniel's gift. The laughter soon died down and was replaced with silent sobs. Willie sat in Daniel's truck for the next two hours, crying for her lost

_For the first time_

_And the last time_

_In my only life, life_

_

* * *

_

_Song lyrics used from **Terrified by Kara DioGuardi **_

_**A/N: Two more chapters to go after this. :)  
**_


	14. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

_****Note: just to let you know, all Willie scenes are just flashbacks, while Daniel's in the present. :) Happy reading.****_

**Chapter 14: Stop Crying Your Heart Out**

_Hold up_

_Hold on_

_Don't be scared_

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

A year had passed since his visit to the past. The journey became more of a dream then a reality each passing day. None the less, he often found himself wondering what had happen to Wilhelmina…

Daniel looked across the table at his love. At his Mollie. Daniel studied Mollie's face. He noticed how her long blonde hair cupped her face perfectly. He carefully watched as her tiny pink lips formed a word. A word that he was paying no attention too. Although he was seeing the present, he was lost in the past once again.

Daniel had been frightened and guilty to run into Wilhelmina. He didn't have the guts to visit her in L.A, just to see how her life turned out to be. Part of him still wanted to believe that she was still in New York, working with him, plotting schemes against him, 'cos even though all she would do is get him kicked out, he still want her there. The other part of him hoped that she's having a great life and that one of these days, he might run into her and be friends this time.

"What do you think about that?" Mollie's angelic voice reached his ears and snapped him back into the present.

"Sounds great." He smiled at her.

"It's perfect. It's the perfect place to start over." She smiled.

"To start over." He mumbled as he inhaled.

Mollie was about to continue but was interrupted when Daniel's phone went off.

"Betty?" Daniel answered.

Betty's voice sounded high pitched, it sounded all unclear to Daniel.

"Daniel, the ads people are here waiting for you."

"Sorry, I'm a little preoccupied right now." Daniel smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Daniel get over here."

"I would love to Betty, but I can't." And with that he turned off his phone.

"We can meet up later." Mollie smiled while standing up.

"We can talk now." Daniel smiled while standing up also.

It had taken him just over a month to get over the whole 'Wilhelmina' thing, mostly because Mollie was there. It's still hard to believe that in this life time of his, there's no Wilhelmina Slater nor a Marc St James.

"You've got a meeting you need to attend. I should probably get back to work myself."

He hesitantly kissed Mollie goodbye and watched her walk away. He stood in his spot for a few moments. Letting out a heavy sigh, he flipped down a couple of dollars and strolled out of the bar as if nothing in the world could touch him.

He was walking to no where in particular. He just followed the sidewalk as he glided down the crowded streets, swiftly dodging people as he went. His feet led him to the place where the 'old Wilhelmina' got shot.

"Great." Daniel muttered as he shook his head.

He strolled around the place and didn't have to walk far before he started to regret entering the place at the first place. Too many reminders flooded his mind. He looked over to his right to see a woman dressed in a black dress, much like the one Wilhelmina had worn the day of the accident.

_Cos all of the stars_

_Are fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them some day_

"Are you lost, sir?" A gentle voice questioned.

His view quickly shifted to his left. A brown haired, blue eyed girl smiled at him. She looked so much like her.

"I'm fine, thanks." He murmured.

As Daniel decided to go back to work, she saw the girl again, but this time the face he saw was definitely the younger Wilhelmina.

Daniel shook his head. He quickly walked down the street and over to his car. He dialed a number.

Daniel had made his decision. It was time to put this past to rest.

"Hey Jake, can you do me a favor and look up the name Wilhelmina Slater?" Daniel ordered as soon as he heard 'Hello' coming from the other side of the phone.

"Sure thing Daniel." Jake smirked. Daniel waited for another response.

"Daniel, this Wilhelmina Slater person is dead." Jake replied in a confused tone.

"What the hell? Give me the address."

"Sorry dude. I'll text you the address, it's in LA."

He muttered thanks before putting his phone away. With a soft sigh he made his way towards his car. Dead. She's dead. How the hell could she be dead?

**UuU**

Willie's hair blew violently in the night's cool air.

Her black heeled boots tapped lightly on the gravel as she skipped towards the club. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled brightly towards Polo, her eyes slightly narrowed.

Polo walked a few feet behind her, playing with his white tie though his gaze never left Willie. He was in love. She was perfect as far as he was concerned. She could do no wrong.

"Hurry up! Everyone is going to be drunk already!" She shouted as she came to halt at the front of the club.

"Just because it's your twenty-first birthday doesn't mean you have to get drunk." Polo smiled as he kissed the top of Willie's head lightly.

"Whatever! I was there to witness your twenty-first birthday." She laughed as she mimicked Polo's on his b-day night, stumbling every which way.

"Yeah, yeah just get your cute little butt in the club before you freeze." She ordered before he whispered in her ear, "Why did you have to wear those short?"

Willie shot him a grin before spotting Maxi and the rest of her friends at the corner of the bar.

Maxi ran over to her as fast as her five inch shoes would let her.

"Happy birthday!" Maxi shouted as she gave Willie a giant bear hug.

"Thanks Max."

"Let me see that ring again!" Maxi ordered.

Willie held out her left hand to reveal the extravagant engagement ring. Willie smiled at Polo who was talking to Maxi's date.

"It's so exciting!" Maxi jumped up and down.

Willie laughed as she pulled her friend over to the bar.

"Take a shot with me!" Willie ordered as she waited for the bartender.

**UuU**

"IIIIIII---reeaaalllyy reeaallly llllloooovvvveee yoouuu." She squirmed in Polo's arms as he climbed the stairs to Willie's apartment.

"I know." He laughed as he felt Willie's cold arms wrap around his neck.

"I don't know you know right?" She questioned with a raise of an eyebrow and a little pout on her lips.

"I hope you know." He said as he entered the apartment, he kicked the door shut behind him and head straight towards the bedroom. He gently laid Willie on the bed.

"The room is spinning. Round and a round it goes." She murmured with her eyes still firmly closed.

"Where it stops nobody knows." He finished as he slipped off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before tossing it to the floor.

"Pull my booties off please?" She questioned as she raised her legs off the bed to the best of her abilities.

"You're a mess." He replied as he pulled off the boots.

"No, no you're the mess." She giggled as she sat up.

"Lights out." He shut off the lights a jumped in bed with her, forcing her to lay down with him. He snuggled her close and listened to her drunken ramblings.

"From the future? Could you believe this? He just stands up and says 'From the future I am!' His stupid smile and face! And you want to know what I told that stupid man??" She paused waiting for Polo to reply, "Polo?"

"What did you tell that stupid man, dear?" Polo went along with the little story that is not without a long pause of hesitation first.

"I told him I lov…" But Willie didn't finish her sentence.

Polo waited patiently but lost hope of her finishing when he heard her small purrs of breathe.

**UuU**

Daniel parked his car at the edge of the empty graveyard. He wasn't really looking forward to seeing her grave.

The sun was setting, creating a magnificent portrait of colors across the sky. But Daniel wasn't really noticing all the colors. The only color he saw was grey, the grey of the tombstones that stretched out for miles.

"What a scene." He whistled to himself as he opened the passenger's seat's door. Snatching the bright bouquet of flowers he picked up on his way, Daniel began walking through the graveyard.

He read the tombstones to himself as he passed by each one. Women, children, and men of all ages were put to rest in this graveyard. Small flowers were laid on top of a few while most of the graves were bare.

_Take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

Something caught the corner of his eye. His heart beat skipped. He rapidly changed his course and soon found himself blankly staring at the grave he had been searching for. Daniel whispered the name to himself four times before he could believe what he was seeing.

"Wilhelmina Slater…" He whispered once more. He looked around the graveyard, scanning the area as if he were waiting for someone else to appear.

He knelt down and gently placed the flowers down.

"Willie..." He chuckled sadly, touching the top of the stone.

"Where do I start?" Shaking his head, he sat cross legged in the middle of the grave. "I know I should have visited you sooner, if I knew what had happened.. Knowing you, you would probably come down from the heavens and strike me down. Believe me when I say this, there was never a day that I didn't think about you, how your life had turn out to be, if you had any kids? Lived a happy family.. And now, seeing this gravestone in front me, I won't lie to you, it makes me wanna cry. The angel promised that you would live a good life, I hope you did..." He paused. That's when he noticed the death date on the tombstone. His heart stopped as he jumped to his feet with ease. That date couldn't be right.

**UuU**

"I think I am going to go pick up a few things, alright?" Willie said as she closed the fridge shut.

"Want me to go with you?" Polo offered from the couch.

"Nah, I'm just grabbing a few things. I won't be long." She replied as she zipped her black jacket up.

She gave Polo a quick kiss goodbye before snatching the car keys off the table. She hurried down the flight of stairs, the night air turning her face pale. Bolting straight towards the black car Willie made record time reaching it. She sighed as she started up the engine, a small white cloud forming from her cold breathe.

**UuU**

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She complained to Daniel even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Daniel's sorrow quickly turned to anger as he read the date once more.

"You broke your promise." He whispered in a low growl.

He knew the angel could hear him, "You broke your end of the deal. She didn't live long, she could have lived longer if she just went to New York." He said angrily.

"She was only twenty-one when she died." Daniel snarled, getting anxious at the angel not yet appearing. "You broke your promise." He repeated.

"Accidents happen." The angel sneered as she appeared next to Daniel.

He said nothing as he glared at the angel.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." The angel shrugged, "Besides you got your happy life back, the one you had always dreamed about - being with your precious wife." The angel smiled.

He held his frown firmly.

"Unless you're willing to give it all up for her?" The angel smiled bigger as Daniel exhaled.

"You would give up your Mollie for her? You'd give up your life now for her?"

Daniel just remained silent then he looked down.

"I didn't think so." The angel giggled.

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Stop crying your heart out_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Okay guys, one more chapter to go! :)  
_


	15. Never Say Never

**Chapter 15: Never Say Never**

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

The store had been dead. There was probably only one other person in the store besides Willie who didn't work there. The process of food shopping had been brief, thankfully.

She pulled her jacket closer to her body as she reentered the cold outdoors. Her car wasn't far and with only this one small bag, Willie was able to practically run to the door.

Slamming the door shut and locking it, she sat the plastic bag on the passenger side. She breathed in and out catching her breath from the short run, tiny white clouds escaping her lips. A black SUV pulling up next to Willie made her jump slightly. She looked next to her but the windows were too tented to see in. Starting the engine, she backed the car and headed home.

She enjoyed the night sky. It was beautiful; everything seemed at peace around her. Turning the music up, Willie drove home at ease.

**uUu**

"I don't have to compromise anything; you're the one who broke your end of the deal." He countered after a long moment of silence.

"You're not the one with the powers, now are you?" The angel shot back with a smile.

"You're more like a devil than an angel."

The angel said nothing as she began to dance in a small circle. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"How did she die?" Daniel spoke lowly.

"Hmmm. I guess since I did break my half of the deal I could…nah." The angel giggled as she crouched behind Daniel.

"Could what?"

The angel quickly covered Daniel's eyes with her hands.

"I know you want to see her again." The angel whispered.

He didn't response. The angel slowly lifted her gentle hands off of Daniel's eyes.

Daniel found himself sitting in the back seat of his car. In the drivers seat sat Willie, her lips moving as she sang along with the song playing on the radio.

"Willie." Daniel spoke as he inched closer to the driver's seat and was now centimeter away from her. He's mouth at her ear. She didn't respond, she didn't even acknowledge him.

"She can't hear or see you." The angel suddenly sat next to him.

Willie now turned onto a narrow two lane street. Nothing but small fields were around. She noticed the lights of a car behind her.

The car was gaining fast. They were already practically on her tail. She then adjusted her mirror and turned down the music.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked as he looked behind him.

"Shh." The angel hissed.

The car switch lanes, now going 70 on the wrong side of the road.

"What the hell?" She whispered harshly as she slowed down the car.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

The angel grabbed Daniel's hand.

He found himself outside watching as a SUV rammed into the car. In slow motion Daniel watched as the car skidded off the road and flipped sideways when it reached the grass ditch.

Daniel ran over to the car. He could hear the screeches of the wheels from the SUV as it tried to halt to a stop.

Willie fluttered her eyes open. Her head was pounding. She lightly touched the top of her head. A red liquid seeped onto her fingers. She slowly reached for the seat belt. She hit the release button. Then she quickly tumbled to the other side of the car. She hit with a loud thud. She ignored the pain as she climbed up to the other door and opened it. She felt the few feet to the ground.

Daniel was relieved to see Willie stumble from the car. She was bleeding on her head but other then that she looked alright. That's when Daniel noticed the man charging towards her. He felt to helpless.

"Let me help her." He yelled to the angel who stood a few yards away.

She smiled and shook her head no.

"Damn you." Daniel cursed.

She was shoved into the side of the car. She realized right away who it was who had her pinned against the flipped car.

"Troy." She hoarsely breathed.

"Long time no see, Willie" He kissed her harshly on her lips.

She bit his lips hard and could taste his blood on her lips. She didn't mind since he got him off of her briefly. She shoved him away and took off running. She ran as fast as her bruised legs could take her. Troy was close behind her. He took a violent grab at her and managed to snatch the hood of her jacket. She quickly stripped off her jacket and didn't mind the cold air harshly hitting her. Troy once again snatched at her, this time managing to grab her hair. With a hard yank he forced Willie to the floor.

"I don't want to watch this," Daniel yelled at the angel.

The angel ignored Daniel once again.

Troy now sat on top of Willie.

"Have you missed me, baby?" He said as he ripped Willie's shirt in half.

"Get off of me Troy." She yelled as she scratched him to the best of her abilities.

"You know you don't mean that." He said as he licked the side of her face.

"Leave me alone." She pleaded, now beginning to sob.

She couldn't help it, her body was shaking, she felt as if she might throw up any minute, and she could barely breathe.

"Stop crying." He ordered. Willie couldn't stop. He slapped her.

Daniel heard her whimpered.

"Take me back." He ordered as he glanced the few feet away to where she was. Daniel's chest tighten.

"Stop it you bitch!" Troy yelled again. He encircled his large fingers around Willie's neck.

Daniel couldn't turn away as he watched Wilhelmina have the life forced out of her. He watched as she struggled at first to get out of his grasp. He watched as her face lost its color. He watched the defeat in her face as she slowly gave up. He watched as her body went limp with death.

"Damn you. You were supposed to be mine." Troy said as he held Willie's body close. Tear's slid down his cheek.

Daniel would give anything to beat the shit out of him but there wasn't a thing he could do. He stood there for an hour, feeling sick as he gazed on Troy's crying and hugging Willie's lifeless body.

Finally Troy left. He just left Willie's body where it was. He hoped into his SUV and drove off.

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

"Go to her." The angel encouraged.

Daniel hesitantly walked over to her lifeless body. A single tear slid down his cheek as he looked at Wilhelmina's body. Finger print bruises lined her neck. Her lips were beginning to match her purple top. He crouched next to her. He wished he could touch her.

"I love you too," He whispered. "I'll do it."

"Hmm?" The angel asked with a curious smile.

"The deal, you can take Mollie back, I want everything back to normal, I don't care if she wakes from the coma to be a bitch to me. She could hate me forever. I want her back"

"Are you sure?" The angel asked, patting Daniel lightly on the back.

"Never been more."

The angel grabbed Daniel's hand once again. Daniel was once again in a tiny room. The walls were all black though, but the angel glowed in the dark room.

"You're a good guy Daniel."

He just smiled as he watched the angel open the tiny door way.

"Bye Daniel."

"Later, and thank you." Without a second thought Daniel jumped into the unknown.

**uUu**

Daniel found himself once again in the church where it all started. He looked or his phone to check the date, it was only the next day after the whole accident.

He ran back to the hospital, hoping that when he get there, she would be all fine. Bitchy, but fine.

"Willie, you better wake up. After all I've been through.." Daniel said as he saw the outline of the hospital building where she was in.

From far away, he could already see the paparazzis around the hospital. Just great, now he have to get pass them too.

Daniel was glad to have finally arrived at the hospital. He walked to her room, he was told by Betty that Wilhelmina miraculously survived and was now at a normal hospital room. So he let himself in the room. Marc was there but as soon as Marc saw him, he went out to leave Daniel with Wilhelmina, who had her eyes closed.

"Willie.." he went to touch her face gently. Letting his fingers play with her hair. He smiled then kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." she spoke low. Daniel shot her a surprised look and moved back a little, scared of what she would do next.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. You can hate me forever and get me locked up, I don't mind. I just wanna say I'm sorry." he said nervously.

Wilhelmina shot her eyes open, looking up at the ceiling. 'Wow' she thought. Then she turned her head to Daniel who had a scared expression on his face.

"Do you want me to go? Do you need anything?"

She nodded her head, telling him to come closer. He stepped a few feet closer.

"Closer." she ordered.

With an eyebrow raise he inched closer to her. Once he was in arms length, Willie grabbed him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Daniel kissed her back for a second. Then he pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, confused.

He watched as Wilhelmina smiled.

"I know what you did, Danny." she smirked. Daniel smirked back, pulling her closer to him.

"So are we...?." Daniel spoke up.

"Get me a drink please."

"Answer the question."

"We'll see.." she said and pulled away. Daniel leaned in to try kiss her again, but she turned away.

"I'm thirsty!" she said smiling.

He remembered the times when she was begging for his kisses. "Soon she'll see." He muttered as he walked to the other side of the room to get what she wanted.

**uUu**

"Have you been messing with that boys head again?" An angry Bradford questioned as he walked up to the beautiful blonde.

"I had to." Mollie said with a small smile.

"Had to, eh?" Bradford said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He needs to be happy.."

"And who made you in charge over him?" Bradford wondered.

"Me. Besides he only needed a small push to see what was right in front of him."

"He can be so stubborn." He agreed.

"I know. He'll be happy again."

"Let's go, Mollie."

"Goodbye Daniel." Mollie whispered before joining Bradford to their new home.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_**THE END.**  
_

* * *

**Song lyrics used from _Never Say Never by The Fray._**

**A/N: **And that's the end! You didn't really think I'd actually kill Willie Slater again did you? To clear things up, Mollie & Bradford are NOT together, what I meant by new home is their new heaven place or something, along with other dead people/angels, whatever.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this story and I want to thank you guys for the reviews, ALL of them inspired me to write and finish this story up.

**LOVE FROM ME TO YOU :) x**


End file.
